


Two Sides of a Quirky Coin

by AkseeDragon



Category: Merlin (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Episode Related, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Izuku is Merlin, Katsuki is Arthur, Minor Ashido Mina/Uraraka Ochako, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Whump, reluctant dadizawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkseeDragon/pseuds/AkseeDragon
Summary: Izuku’s been hiding his magic for as long as he can remember. He’s not even sure he has a quirk, a special kind of magic only he could do. When his Mother sends him away to Camelot, the most magic-hating kingdom in the realm, he learns things are not quite as they seem in this world.He’s not the only one who's hiding.





	1. The Dragon's Call

_No young man, no matter how great, can know the full extent of his destiny. Like everyone, he must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot. His name: Izuku._

~~~~~  
The day was bright and blue, clouds peppered about the sky. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the people were going about their day. A young, reptilian man was forced to put his head on the chopping block. 

The King looked down at his people from a balcony, looking at the man with disdain.  
“Let this serve as a lesson to all,” said the King, “This _beast_ , Iguchi Spinner Shūichi, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Todoroki Enji, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. For the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass.”  
He nodded to the executioner, who raised his ax as the drummers banged out _dun, dun-dun, dun, dun-dun_. 

Enji slowly raised his hand, giving the man one last glare. He dropped his arm, and the ax falls.  


“Noooo!” screamed a voice.  
The people turned towards the source.  
A young woman stands alone, chest heaving as she stared up at the King.  
“You _monster_! Spinner _had_ no magic! You racist piece of shit, you killed him just because he had scales? People like him should not have to live in fear because of monsters like you. You killed my brother!” she screamed, never taking her eyes of the King, “An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth!” 

“Seize her!” Enji ordered, and the guards moved to obey. 

A purple haze appeared around her; when it cleared, the blonde girl was gone. 

A window closed in the castle above, the young man biting his tongue. 

A green-haired boy stared at the ground as he walked away, trying not to attract attention. 

~~~~~  
The green-haired boy made his way into the castle, quickly getting lost in it’s winding halls. 

“Excuse me?” he stopped to ask a guard, “Where would I find Aizawa, the- the Court Physician? I know he lives in the castle somewhere I’m just not sure-”  
The guard points down the hallway.  
“O-oh. Right. Thank you.” 

He sprinted down the hall, coming across a door he hoped was the right one. Hesitantly, he knocked.  
There was no answer. 

He looked around, bouncing on his heels. 

He knocked again, and the door opened a crack.  
Peeking his head in he founded an empty room that was, well, a mess. There were books and jars and various things scattered about. 

“H-hello?” the boy stuttered, taking a step inside.  
There was a slight scuffling noise; he looked up, seeing a figure on a small balcony above him.  
“Hello? Aizawa?” 

The figure turned, pulling a book off the shelf when-  
The railing _broke_ , and the figure cried out- 

The boy’s eyes flashed gold, and time seemed to be crawling slowly forwards. The figure was frozen in place, just barely moving.  
“Oh no what do I do-” the boy frantically looked around, “I’ve got to stop his fall without hurting him, and I don’t know how to- a bed!”  
As he spoke, his eyes flashed again; the bed moved, sliding into place underneath the figure. 

The figure fell, collapsing onto the bed with a groan. He blinked, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Are you all-” 

“What did you just _do_ ,” he asked, cutting the boy off as he sat up. 

The boy gulped, hands flailing in front of him.  
“I- I didn’t-” 

“ _Tell_ me!” the man grabbed the boy by the shoulders. 

“I- I- I have no idea what happened, you were falling and then- then the bed- I-” 

The man sighed, relaxing his grip, “If anyone had seen that…” 

“Er, no! That- that had nothing to do with me. That- that was just a-” 

“I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!” 

“Nowhere!” the boy squeaked. 

“So how is it you know magic?” 

“I don't!” 

“Where did you study?” 

“I- I've never studied magic or, or been taught-” 

The man glared down at him. “Are you lying to me?” 

“N-no! I’m- I don’t have-” 

“The truth!” 

“I was born like this!” 

They froze, staring at each other in the silence. The boy was shaking, staring at his hands. 

“That's impossible,” the man said bluntly.  
After a moment, he asked, “Who are you?” 

“Oh, erm…” the boy fiddled with his bag, hastily pulling out a piece of paper, “I have this letter? I’m Izuku.” 

The man took the letter, eyeing Izuku carefully.  
“Inko's son?” 

“Yes!” 

“You’re early. You were supposed to arrive on Wednesday.” 

“...It is Wednesday. You- you are Aizawa, right?” 

The man stared at him, then turned away, gesturing to the small side-room.  
“Put your bag in there.” 

“Er, right!” he dashed across the room, stopping at the door to say, “You- you won't say anything about, erm…” he wiggled his fingers. 

“No,” Aizawa said bluntly. 

“Thank you.” 

~~~~~  
_Aizawa,_  
_I don’t know what to do. You’re the only one who I can trust. Every mother thinks her child is special, but I would give anything that mine was not. I know you have stayed away all this time for his safety, but he is not safe here any longer._  
_He cannot control his abilities, they control him more then he controls them. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his quirks. I beg you, as his Father’s closest friend, keep him safe._  
_Inko._

Aizawa folded up the letter, brushing his long hair out of his face.  
“Of course his son had to grow up to be a problem child…” he said quietly, glancing at the sleeping boy. 

~~~~~  
“Shoto.” 

“Yes, Endeavor?” Shoto asked, turning away from the window. 

“Why are you disobeying me? You are coming to the feast.” 

“I don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for a celebration,” he replied bluntly, “he didn't hurt anyone.” 

“You were not around twenty years ago, you have no _idea_ what it was like.” 

“How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened _then_?” 

“Until they realise there is no room for _magic_ in my kingdom!” Enji glared, staring daggers, “You will be with me tomorrow when I greet Lady Midnight.” 

“I won’t-” 

“I'm your guardian! As my _ward_ , I expect you to do as I command.” 

Shoto glared up at his King.  
“Yes, Endeavor,” he said finally, turning back to the window. 

~~~~~  
Lady Midnight hummed, brushing out her long, dark hair.  
Shadows pass on the outside of her tent, but she paid them no mind.  
At least, until she heard on of her guards _scream_.  
“What was that?” she called, and a guard poked his head in. 

“I’m not sure my Lady, stay here-”  
She heard his footsteps, running off into the forest. 

“Lady Midnight,” whispered a voice. 

“Who’s there?” Lady Midnight asked, jumping to her feet- 

Something lunges at Lady midnight, slicing her throat and killing her instantly.  
They stand up, licking the blood off the knife. “ _Cambiar nelas_.”  
The blonde hair fades to black, figure growing taller-  
A perfect double of the now dead Lady Midnight. 

Toga smirked, staring down at the body. “ _Elimina as probas_ ,” she chanted, and all trace of what she had done was gone. 

“There’s nothing out there,” said the guard, opening the tent. 

“Thank you,” Toga smiled innocently, “Guess I worried myself over nothing.” 

~~~~~  
_‘Izuku…… Izuku……'_

Izuku stretched, sitting up in bed.  
“Hello?” he said to the empty room.  
“Must have been dreaming...” 

He quickly got dressed; he was wearing a deep blue shirt with his signature red neckerchief. 

“Breakfast,” Aizawa said, gesturing to the bowl on the table. 

“Thanks,” Izuku said sleepily. 

As he sat down, Aizawa knocked a bucket of water over like a bored cat. 

Izuku paniced, he reached out to grab the-  
His eyes flashed, and the water stopped in mid-air. 

He looked over at Aizawa, who was staring at the water. He reached out to touch it- 

The water fell. 

“How did you do that?” Aizawa asked, “Did you incant a spell in your mind?” 

“I don't know any spells.” 

“So what did you do? There must be something.” 

“It just happens. Sometimes I have to extend my arm, or just look at something and it just _stops_ , or floats, or breaks. I just have to think it! I heard that magic requires incantations, spells, even to use ingrained quirks so that means it takes years to study. What I can do is, elemental? Instinctive? I-” 

Aizawa rubbed the bridge of his nose as Izuku continued to mutter. He grabbed a mop, shoving it into the boy’s hands to get his attention.  
“You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here,” he said, gesturing to a small sack on the table, “After you mop that up, take the Hollyhock and Feverfew to Lady Fukukado, and this is for Sir Ishiyama. Warn him not to take it all at once.” 

“O-okay-” 

“And Izuku, no more magic tricks. You know what happens if you’re caught.” 

~~~~~  
“Lady Fufukado’s place has to be this way…” Izuku muttered, crossing a bridge. “Aizawa told me it was past the training grounds?” 

“Yo, extra,” huffed a voice, “Where's the target?” 

Izuku glanced over, watching as a group of men laughed at a servant. He slowed, watching them with narrowed eyes. 

“There, Sir?” the servant said, pointing at a target. 

“It's into the fucking sun?” 

“But, it's not that bright-” 

“Like you, idiot?”  
His friends laughed. 

“I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?” the servant said, quickly picking it up; he attempted to run with it. 

“Teach him a lesson. Go on,” insisted one of the knights. 

The blond man sneered, tossing a dagger between his hands. He threw it, hitting the moving target dead-center. 

“Hey! Hang on!” said the servant, stopping in his tracks. 

“Don't stop!” he ordered. 

“Uh-” 

He yelled, “I told you to keep moving!” and threw another dagger.  
The servant yelped, hiding his face behind the wooden target.  
“Come on! Run!” 

The servant ran as fast as he could, flinching as _thud_ after _thud_ hit the other side of his target. He wasn’t watching where he was going; he-  
Tripped, sending the target rolling away.  
He scrambled after it, reaching out to pick it up- 

Izuku put a foot on it, smiling down at the servant.  
“Hey, come on, that's enough,” he said to the blond. 

The man blanched, staring at Izuku like he’d suddenly grown a second head.  
“ _What_ ?” 

“Leave him alone.” 

The man stalked over to him, eyebrow raised.  
“Tch. Do I know you?” he asked. 

“Oh, no! I'm Izuku! I just moved here-” 

“So I don't fucking know you.” 

“Well, no-” 

“Then why the hell are you talking to me?” 

_‘Oh,’_ Izuku thought, as the man glared at him, _‘this was a bad idea. Okay, think! How do we get out of this?’_  
“I’m not really sure,” he said out loud, “I didn’t know it was possible to talk to an ass.”  
_‘No! What did I just say? Okay, backing away, nope nope-’_

“I didn’t know I was talking to a fucking idiot,” he sneered, taking a step closer to Izuku, “Tell me, _Deku_ , do you know how to walk on your knees?” 

_‘Oh gods oh no-’_  
“Uh- no?” 

“Would you like me to show you?” 

He felt his magic flare beneath his skin, begging to be used.  
“I-I wouldn't if-if I were you-” 

“Why? What are _you_ going to do?” 

“You have no idea what I can-” 

“Be my guest!” he taunted, holding out his arms, “Come on you bastard!” 

“I’m good thanks-” 

“Come on _Deku_!” 

“I’d really rather not-” 

“Worthless idiot-” 

Izuku froze.  
He glared, making a fist and-  
He tried to punch the man, but he easily dodged, grabbing Izuku’s arm and pinning it behind his back. 

“Have fun in jail, _Deku_.” 

“Jail?” Izuku asked, voice wavering, “who do you think you are? The King?” 

“No. I'm his fucking son, Katsuki.” 

_‘He’s wha-?!’_  
Katsuki kicked the back of Izuku’s knees, forcing him to the ground. 

~~~~~  


_‘Izuku… Izuku……’_

Izuku woke with a start, staring at the bars of his cell.  
“Hello?” 

_‘Izuku…’_

He frowned, the voice… seemed to be coming from below him? He brushed some hay out of the way, looking for a grate, or- 

“Izuku.” 

He looked up; Aizawa was staring down at him, face unreadable. 

Izuku quickly got to his feet; he rubbed the nape of his neck as the guard unlocked the door. 

Aizawa grabbed him by the arm, pulling him out of the cell, up the stairs, through the halls- 

“Ow ow ow! Okay, okay, let go!” 

Aizawa _slammed_ the door to his chambers shut, glaring at Izuku.  
“The one _thing_ , that someone like you should do, is keep your head _down_ , and what do you do?” 

“I’m sorry,” Izuku said, staring at the floor. 

“You _reckless_ -” he took a deep breath, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “You're lucky I managed to pull a few strings to get you released. Unfortunately, you’re still going to be punished for _attacking the crown Prince_.” 

“I didn’t know he was the Prince!” Izuku flailed. 

“That’s not-” Aizawa raised his hand, then forced himself to put it down, “You’ve got ten minutes. Change into clothes you don’t want ruined.” 

Izuku’s brow furrowed.  
“Why do I have to change clothes?” 

~~~~~  
Izuku turned his head as another tomato flew past his ear. Another hit him square on the ear.  
He took a chance, glancing up to see Aizawa _smiling_ at him. 

He sighed, quickly looking down as another vegetable was thrown at his face. 

“Hello?” asked a voice. 

Awkwardly, he turned his head as best he could while in the stocks to look up at a young woman. 

“I'm Ochako. I'm Lord Shoto’s maidservant.” 

_‘Oh my god a girl is talking to me.’_  
“H-hi!” he stuttered. 

“Your name is Deku, right?” she smiled. 

“D-Deku?!” 

“Is it not? I heard the Prince call you that.” 

“Oh, n-no, my name’s Izuku. Although, most people just call me idiot…” 

“You’re not an idiot! I saw what you did! It was so brave, standing up to Katsuki like that!” 

Izuku groaned.  
“It was stupid.” 

“Well, I guess throwing the punch wasn’t very smart. You weren't going to beat him.” 

“Oh, I- I can beat him!” Izuku smiled. _‘With magic.’_

“Really? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of guys.” 

“...Thanks.” Izuku sighed, dejected. 

“No!” Ochako failed, “No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, Katsuki's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and... well… You don't look like that.” 

“Well actually, I'm in disguise,” he said quickly. 

She laughed at him.  
“Anyway, it's great you stood up to him. He’s a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero!” 

“Huh? They did?” 

“Mm-hmm!” she nodded. 

There was a chorus of giggling, and a bunch of children were walking over with baskets of vegetables. 

“Oh, you should go Ochako, before they start throwing things at me again.” 

“Alright! See you later, Izuku!” she waved, ducking out of the way of an incoming tomato. 

~~~~~  
Aizawa and Izuku ate dinner in silence. Izuku glanced up at Aizawa, who kept his eyes firmly on his plate.  
“...I know you're still angry with me,” Izuku said, after a moment. 

“Your mother asked me to look after you,” he responded, “How am I supposed to do that if you act recklessly.”  
Izuku bit his lip.  
“What did your mother say to you, about your gifts?” 

“That I was special?” 

Aizawa huffed.  
“There’s something about you. I’ve… never seen anything like it.” 

“But what's the point if it can't be used?” 

Aizawa finally looked up at him. 

Izuku looked away.  
“...Did you ever study magic?” 

“Endeavor banned magic twenty years ago.” 

“I know that,” Izuku pressed, “But-” 

“Too many people were using their magic as villains. Endeavor decided that all forms of magic must be banned.” 

“Like people who have visual quirks…like the Dragonlords,” Izuku added solemnly. 

“He didn’t kill all of them.” 

“What?!” Izuku sat up in his chair, “But I thought-” 

“There was one Dragonlord he kept alive, an example to those who would oppose him. He imprisoned them deep beneath the castle where no one can free them.  
“Eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Midnight. She needs it for her voice.” 

“Ah- yes Aizawa.” 

~~~~~  
“...the Dragonlord who lives, maybe I can get to them via the dungeons? They’re being kept deep under Camelot, so there should be access somehow… unless it’s been boarded up? But then they wouldn’t be able to keep him alive… maybe he can teach me how to _use_ my magic, not just control it- oh, I’m here.” 

Izuku slid into Lady Midnight’s room, quickly putting the potion bottle down so he can get back to- 

_‘What’s that?’_ he thought, picking up a bunch of straw, tied up to look like a person, _‘a poppet? I haven’t seen one of these in ages, the girls in Ealdor used to make them. Strange…_  
_‘Speaking of strange things, that book looks really out of place-’_

“What are you doing in here?” 

Izuku jumped, dropping the poppet. “I’m sorry! I got distracted, I- I was asked to deliver this?” He held up the potion bottle for her to see. 

Lady Midnight stared at him, taking the potion.  
“It’s alright,” she smiled, stepping much to close to him for comfort.  
He gulped, taking a step back-  
“You should go, your master’s probably waiting for you.” 

“Uh- right, I’ll just-” 

As he turned to leave, he caught a reflection in the mirror of a young, blonde woman.  
_‘Huh?’_

“Goodbye, little errand boy,” she giggled as he ran out of the room. She twirled her dagger behind her back a few times before placing it on the table.  
“He’s cute,” Toga sighed, admiring herself in the mirror, “Maybe I’ll take him with me. He’d look so handsome covered in blood…”  
She opened her book, skimming the spells inside with a grin. 

~~~~~  
“...must have imagined it, there was no-one blonde in the room, or maybe it was a maid?” 

“Oi, _Deku_.” 

“...probably a maid, but why didn’t she say anything when I entered the room-” 

“Don't run away from me!” Katsuki taunted.  
Izuku sighed, turning around.  
“Finally. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb.” 

“Look,” Izuku said, too tired for this crap, “I've told you you're an ass. I just didn't realise you were a royal one.”  
Katsuki’s men snorted.  
“Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?” Izuku sighed. 

“I could take you apart with one blow you little shit.” 

“I could take you apart with less than that.” 

“Get him, Katsuki!” cheered his men, “Fight!” 

“Wait, I didn’t mean-” Izuku said, holding his hands up.  
Someone tossed a mace at him, which he sloppily caught.  
“I don’t want to-!” 

Katsuki sneered, swinging his own mace over his head. 

“Fucking Deku, I've been trained to kill since birth.”  
“W-wow, and how long have-have you been training to be a brat?” he stuttered, backing away slowly. 

“You can't address me like that!” 

“I'm sorry. H-How long have you been training to be a brat, My Lord?” he bowed, shaking in his red boots. 

“You little bastard!” Katsuki yelled, swinging his mace at Izuku’s head. Izuku quickly ducked; he turned tail and ran away.  
“Get _back here_!” 

He chased Izuku into the market stalls; a crowd gathered around them. 

Izuku swung his mace-  
It got stuck in a hanging basket. He yanked on it, to no success. 

Katsuki advanced. 

Way up above them, Aizawa opened a window, wondering who in the gods name was making so much noise, he was trying to _sleep_ -  
The bright green flash of hair told him everything he needed to know.  
He _sighed_. 

Izuku tripped, finding himself up against a wall. 

Katsuki looked down at him, snarling.  
“Got you now!” 

“Oh god-” he saw a set of metal meat-hooks, hanging above Katsuki’s head.  
With a golden glance, Izuku moved the mace just slightly, getting it caught up in the hooks. 

The onlookers laughed as Katsuki cursed, yanking his mace free. 

_‘Have to slow him down-’_  
Izuku moved a wooden box with his mind and Katsuki stepped into it, nearly tripping over. 

“OW! Fucking-” he kicked the box away. 

Izuku made his move, shoving Katsuki while his foot was still in the air, knocking him flat on his back. He picked up Katsuki’s mace, smiling.  
“Do you want to give up?” 

“Tch, you little shi-” 

Izuku held out the mace, laughing-  
He spotted Aizawa in the crowd; he gave Izuku a death glare.  
Izuku faltered, lowering the mace- 

Katsuki knocked Izuku’s feet out from under him; he hit the ground, _hard_. 

His head swam, the world slightly blurred as guards lifted him to his feet and started dragging him away. 

“Wait.”  
The guards stopped.  
Izuku turned his head, confused.  
“Let him go. He may be an idiot, but…” Katsuki huffed. “There's something about you, Deku.” 

~~~~~  
“What is _wrong_ with you!?” Aizawa yelled, slamming the door shut to his chambers, “Using your gifts like that, out in the open! Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed!? You barely even understand you own abilities!” 

“I could move objects like that before I could _talk_!” 

“Then you should know how to control yourself!!” 

“I don't want to!” Izuku nearly screamed, voice cracking.  
Aizawa took a step back, eyes widening.  
“If I can't use magic, what have I got?! I'm just a nobody, just a stupid _Deku_! If I can't use magic, I- I don’t care if I lose my head! What’s the _point_?” 

He stalked off, tears streaming down his face as he slammed the door to his room shut. 

Aizawa ran his hand through his hair.  
“I’m not cut out for this…” he said under his breath. 

~~~~~  
“Izuku.” 

Izuku didn’t respond, head buried in his pillow. The door creaked open, and footsteps made their way to the side of his bed.  
“You’re bleeding,” Aizawa pointed out, sitting down slowly, “Sit up?” 

Wordlessly, Izuku got up, taking his shirt off. 

Aizawa inspected the wound on Izuku’s shoulder. “You didn’t tell me he hit you,” he said quietly, eyeing the pointed gouges. 

“You didn’t ask.” 

“I’m sorry.”  
Izuku shrugged.  
“Ow.” 

Aizawa dipped a cloth in some water, cleaning out Izuku wound. 

“I'm…” Izuku asked quietly, “I’m not a monster, am I?” 

_**“Freak!”**_  
_**“What have you done!”**_  
_**“Monster!”**_  
_**“Demon child! Don’t look him in the eyes!”**_  
_**“Don’t listen to them, Shota! Don’t you dare! You’re not a monster!”**_

“Don't ever think that, Izuku,” Aizawa said sternly. 

“Then why am I like this? I don’t understand… what’s so horrible about something I’ve been _born_ with...?” 

Aizawa put the cloth down on the table. Placing his hand over the wound, he whispered, “ _Curar o que se abriu._ ” 

Izuku’s eyes widened as the pain was gone in an instant. He turned, trying to catch Aizawa's eye. 

Aizawa was staring at his lap.  
“Haven’t done that in a while,” he admitted.  
“Listen to me, Izuku. There is _nothing_ wrong with you. It’s those who would kill us simply for existing who are in the wrong. I just want to keep you _safe_. There are many kinds of villains out there.” 

“Will you teach me? How to use magic?” 

Hopeful eyes looked up into tired ones. 

“Get some rest, problem child,” Aizawa instructed, standing up, “I’ll think about it.” 

~~~~~  
Izuku tiptoed past Aizawa, who was sleeping peacefully. He slowly opened the door- 

_Creeeeeeak_

Izuku flinched, looking back at Aizawa.  
He was still, oblivious to the world outside his dreams. 

Izuku sighed in relief, shutting the door behind him. He pulled out his journal, flipping through the pages until he came across his newest addition, The Dragon Under Camelot.  
He read it over again and again as he wandered through the castle halls, mumbling. 

“...If i’m correct then the entrance to the caves must be kept at the south end of the dungeons… would they even let me in? I saw guards positioned at the bottom of the stairs when I was taken there yesterday, so...try and come up with an excuse? What if I...”  
He stopped, staring down the twisted staircase.  
“You can do this, Izuku,” he said to himself, snapping the book shut. Slowly, he crept down the stairs, keeping his eyes on the guards below. They were playing a game of dice. 

“I wonder…”  
Izuku’s eyes flashed, and the dice rolled off the side of the table.  
He stifled a laugh as the guard chased after them. He sent them tumbling further away- 

“Just pick them up!” huffed the second guard, getting up to go after his friend. 

_‘I can’t believe that worked!’_ Izuku smiled, quickly dashing down the southern hallway. He picked up a torch, lighting it by sticking it in a lantern for few moments. 

He ran on, slowing when he saw an out-of-place set of doors. They were made out of metal bars, and were far away from the other cells. 

_‘Izuku…’_

The doors creaked as he pushed them open; holding out his torch, he carefully went down the long staircase. He shivered, the air growing colder with every step he took.  
The staircase opened into a wide cavern, easily half the size of the castle above. Izuku looked around, hoping to see something, anything. 

“H-hello?” he stuttered. 

_Hello… hello… hello…_

He look into the darkness, disappointed. He kicked a rock of the side of the ledge, watching as it bounced into the void below. 

_Clink_  
There was a soft sound to his left, almost like metal touching metal? 

Izuku held out his torch, trying to see. Something, no, someone? Was there, out in the distance. He took a step back as the wind rushed through his hair; the figure landed, laughing gleefully. 

Golden scales gleamed in the firelight as the man stood tall, wings stretched out to their fullest.  
“Hello, Izuku!” boomed the man, “I am here!” 

_Here...! Here...!_

Izuku panicked, dropping his torched as he slipped and fell backwards. 

“Woah there!” said the man, quickly catching both Izuku and the torch, “I didn’t mean to frighten you, young man!” 

“You- you- you’re- the Almighty Golden Dragon!” Izuku said, as he got back on his feet. 

The man laughed, wings fluttering with his every chuckle.  
“You’ve heard of me?” 

“Of course I have! My mom told me all about you- you’re the strongest of the Dragonlords!  
“The dragonlord quirk was said to be the most powerful; people say that Dragonlords had three forms; normal, humanoid-dragon, and full dragon! But you were the biggest dragon of them all, towering forty-five meters above the ground, and impossibly strong; plus you could see into the future!  
“I can’t believe Dragonlords actually have horns and claws in second form- I knew you’d have to have the wings and tail to fly, but- can you breathe fire?” 

“Wow, you really know your stuff!” 

“Ah- sorry All Might!” 

“No need to be sorry, my boy! This is just… unexpected, after being trapped here for twenty years.” 

“I’m sorry! I mean, uh-” 

All Might shook his head in amusement as Izuku stuttered.  
“How small you are for such a great destiny.” 

“I- what? What do you mean? What destiny?” 

“Your gift, Izuku, was given to you for a reason.” 

“My magic...is mine for a reason?” 

“Katsuki is the Once and Future King who will unite the lands as one,” he declared, striking a powerful pose. 

Izuku stared up at him, slowly tilting his head to the side.  
“...Right,” he said finally, “sure.” 

“But! He faces many threats from friend and foe alike.” 

“I... don't see what this has to do with me?” 

“Everything, young Izuku. Without you, Katsuki will never succeed.” 

“No. No, that can’t be right!” Izuku insisted. 

“There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't,” he replied unhelpfully. 

“But I'm serious! Katsuki is mean! He’s a brat! There’s no way he could be such an important King, he’s- an explosive hot-head!” 

All Might chuckled.  
“Perhaps it's your destiny to change that.” 

“But- I-” 

“None of us can choose our destiny, young Izuku, and none of us can escape it.” 

“But that doesn’t-” 

All Might coughed, covering his mouth with his hand. 

“Are… you okay?” 

“I’m fine!” he smiled, as his scales began to fade to smoke. 

“You don’t really look okay… are you using your quirk? Are you about to catch on fire? Oh gods oh no-!”  
A cloud of smoke appeared around All Might, making Izuku cough. 

“All Might?” Izuku called, trying to see through the grey haze. He waved his hands in front of his face, trying to focus.  
When the air cleared, All Might was gone, and in his place-  
“Oh.” Izuku said, “You… shrunk? Is that your first form?” 

“Yeah,” All Might coughed up blood, sliding down the cave wall. 

“You really don’t look fine!” Izuku flailed, rushing over to his side. 

“I’m alright, kid,” he sighed, wiping the blood on his hand off on the ground.  
He rubbed his ankle, fingers glossing over the metal cuff that was attached to a long set of chains. “Binding a warlock’s magic is never a good idea. But I deal with it. I can’t turn into a full on-dragon in this state, but I’m powerful enough to use my second form. Sometimes.” 

Izuku picked up the chains, frowning as his fingers ghosted over the druidic engravings.  
“Bound magic? So that’s how he kept you down here for so long…” His eyes widened, looking back up at All Might. “But that’s impossible! To bind someone’s magic, you have too-” 

“Use magic,” All Might finished, “I know. Endeavor’s a hypocrite. He doesn’t want anyone using magic, but will gladly use it himself to get what he wants.” 

“That’s horrible!” 

All Might huffed.  
“You’re telling me.” 

“There has to be some way to get you out of here-” 

“Already tried, kid. There’s nothing you can do. At least, not yet.” 

Izuku started muttering again, voice echoing off the stone walls as he theorised magical and non-magical ways to break the chain. 

All Might sighed, poking the kid to get his attention.  
“You should head back, if Aizawa find out you’ve been to see me, it could be bad for both of us.” 

“But wait!” Izuku said, “I don’t understand, I need to know more about my desti-” 

“I’ve said enough,” All Might cut him off, “The castle will be awake soon. Go, Izuku. Until next time.” 

“But-” 

“Go. Your destiny awaits.” 

“Yes, All Might,” he frowned, “But…” 

“What?” 

“I don’t want to leave you here alone.” 

All Might chuckled, wiping the blood of his chin.  
“I’ll be fine. Goodbye, young Izuku.” 

~~~~~  
“Get up, Izuku. I need you to deliver this to Shoto. He’s been suffering from nightmares.” 

~~~~~  
The door to Shoto’s chambers were wide open, so Izuku just walked inside.  
Shoto had his back the doorway; he walked behind his changing screen. 

Izuku opened his mouth to speak- 

“I hate that I have to go to the feast,” Shoto said, “It’s annoying. Pass me that shirt, Ochako?” 

Izuku froze, thinking, _‘Is he talking to me?’_  
He frantically looked about before he spotted an ornate blue shirt. He snatched it, wondering if he should hand it to Shoto, or-? 

Shoto began to get undressed; Izuku flushed in embarrassment, glad they were separated by the changing screen. 

“What to wear... no matter what I choose, I have no chance of blending in with the crowd…” 

Izuku quickly placed the shirt over the side of the screen while Shoto’s back was turned. 

“No… not this. It’s too bright. Isn't it?” 

“Mm-Hmm!” Izuku squeaked, voice unnaturally high.  
_‘Stupid, what are you doing? Just leave before he finds out-’_

“Maybe red?” 

“Uhm-” Izuku squeeks, turning around.  
_‘What do I-’_

Ochako walked in. She looked at Izuku, bemused. 

“Ochako?” Shoto called. 

“I’m here!” she answered.  
‘What are you doing here?’ she mouthed to Izuku. 

He sighed in relief, pointing to Shoto then at her, and then at himself. 

‘Oh,’ she smiled, ‘got it.’ 

‘Thank you,’ he bowed; he handed her the vial of sleeping potion before dashing out of the room. 

Shoto walked out from behind the screen, shirtless. “Red or blue?” he asked, holding up the two over-shirts. 

~~~~~  
Aizawa and Izuku walked into the Banquet Hall, staying near the back of the room. 

They saw the Prince surrounded by his knights. They were laughing about something; Katsuki smirked, not really participating in their banter. His red cloak fluttered every time he moved. 

Shoto walked into the room, eyes downcast. He ended up wearing a darker shade of blue over a white shirt, along with a pair of black pants and a ceremonial sword. The blue really brought out his eyes. 

Ochako slid up next to Izuku, smiling at her Lord.  
“He looks great, doesn't he? I designed the outfit. He’s hopeless when it comes to that sort of thing.” 

“Yeah,” Izuku agreed, not really hearing what she said because he was too busy staring at her. 

“It’s a shame Katsuki’s going to be King. I think Shoto would make a much better one. 

“Oh, definitely,” Izuku smiled. 

“You don’t even know Shoto!” Ochako laughed. 

“Well, no, but at least he’s not Katsuki.” 

“Shouldn’t you two be working?” Aizawa asked. 

“Oh! Right!” Ochako said, pulling Izuku with her, “I’ll show you!” 

~~~~~  
Endeavor stood up at the front of the hall, his son and his ward on either side of him.  
“We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity from Magic. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Midnight.” 

Katsuki and Shoto scoffed under their breath. They both knew his flowery language was an act. 

Endeavor glared at both of them as he sat back down. 

Lady Midnight stood to her full height, smiling at the King as she began to sing.  
“ _Blah khien barrah fweelah,_ ” she sang, voice filling the silent room. 

Izuku quirked his head as he listened. He didn’t know the language she was singing in, but… he could understand the words. 

“ _...Lovely night, soft and dark,_  
_The lovely night that ends,_  
_A long and hard, weary day,_  
_So rest…_ ”  
She took a step to the beat, walking closer and closer to the King. As she walked, the Lords and ladies slowly slumped down in their seats, closing their eyes… 

Izuku shivered where he stood; he pressed his hands to his ears, softening her words. 

“ _Lay your body down,_  
_Forget your life,_  
_Spiders of the night come, spin your silky webs._ ”  
Pink gas was leaking out of her clothes, her eyes glowing gold. 

Izuku stopped covering his ears and covered his mouth and nose instead; he tried not to panic- 

“ _Spiders of the night come, bind them in their sleep now,_  
_Spiders of the night, spin!_ ”  
She was staring right at Katsuki, a deranged grin blooming on her face; she pulled a dagger out of her sleeve-!  
“ _Wrapped in your shroud,_  
_Dead to the world…_ ” 

Izuku panicked, looking for something he could- 

“ _Just like my brother;_  
_Dead, dead, dead, DEAD!_ "  
She arched her arm back- 

_‘There!’_  
His eyes flashed gold, and the chain holding up the chandelier snapped- 

She looked up at the sound, holding her arms above her head; it crashed down on top of her. 

The pink gas dissipated; the people began to wake up. 

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief, laying his head back against the wall. 

“What the _fuck_?” Katsuki cursed, jumping to his feet. 

Lady Midnight slowly changed, black hair fading to blonde. 

“It’s her!” said one of the Lords, “The woman from the beheading!” 

Toga raised her head slightly, snarling up at them. She pushed herself up, just enough. She threw the dagger straight at Katsuki. 

Time slowed to a crawl; Izuku dashed across the room, grabbing Katsuki and pulling him to the ground, out of harm’s way. 

“You… bastards…” Toga coughed, eyes rolling back into her head as she collapsed under the weight of the chandelier. 

“Get _off_ me,” Katsuki huffed, pushing Izuku and getting up to his feet. He froze, staring at the dagger embedded deep in the wood of his chair. 

Endeavor stared at Izuku, surprised.  
“...You saved my son's life. A debt must be repaid.” 

“O-oh, well-” Izuku stuttered. 

“You shall be rewarded.” 

“No, really, you don't have to-” Izuku insisted, “-Your Highness.” 

“You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant.” 

“I- **what**?” 

The crowd cheered, applauding Izuku for his act of bravery. 

“Father what the _fuck_ -” 

“ _Katsuki_ ,” Endeavor scolded.  


He scoffed, glaring at Izuku. 

Izuku looked anywhere but at the Prince. He couldn’t figure out what to do with his hands. 

Aizawa slammed his head down on the table.  
Hard. 

~~~~~  
Izuku sat alone in his room, lost in his thoughts. The soft light from the candle was warm on his face, creating a slight glare on the window. There was a knock on the door, shattering the silence. 

“Come in,” Izuku said, and the door creaked open, “Are you going to scold me?” 

“No,” Aizawa replied, laying the bundle in his arms down on the little table, “Three instances in under a week, and I’m the only one who noticed? The people of Camelot truly are oblivious.” Izuku huffed, grinning. “Seems you're a hero.” 

“It’s hard to believe.” 

“No.” 

“No?” 

“You saved me the moment we met, problem child.” 

“I- I didn’t- that was just-” 

Aizawa smirked at his discomfort. “I’m not sure what your quirk is, or if you even have one, but your magic is impressive. You need to learn how to _use_ it.” 

He sighed. “I know, I need control-” 

“Listen when I speak to you, Izuku,” Aizawa cut him off. He unfolded the bundle he placed down on the table, revealing an old, worn book. “I saw how you saved Arthur's life. You’ve got potential. If you really want to be a _Hero_ …” 

Izuku’s eyes lit up; he sat up straight in his chair. 

“You’re going to need a teacher.” 

~~~~~  
Aizawa looked over his shoulder, making sure he was alone. He placed his hand upon a stone in the wall, and said, “Reveal.”  
The stone faded away, revealing a clear crystal in its place. 

“Hizashi,” Aizawa called. 

A man’s face appeared in the crystal, clear as day.  
“ _Yo_ , Shota! What’s up!” 

“Have you been in contact with Inko lately?” 

“Eh? No, I only send her a letter about once or twice a year. Why? 

“She sent Izuku to live with me. I thought it was just for a few days, but apparently Ealdor isn’t safe anymore.” 

“No way! Wait, you’re telling me Ealdor wasn’t safe, so she sent him to Camelot? To _you_?” 

“I don’t understand it either.” 

Yamada ran his hand through his long, blonde hair.  
“How uh… how is he?” 

Aizawa sighed with his entire body in response. 

“That bad, huh?” 

“In the span of half a week, he tried to punch the crown Prince, got thrown in jail, got into a full on _fight_ with the crown Prince using maces, somehow managed to _not_ get thrown in jail, saved the Prince's life _with magic_ that only I saw, and Endeavor ‘rewarded’ him by making him the Prince’s personal manservant. He’s the _definition_ of a problem child.  
"No wonder he isn't safe in Ealdor; if he acts like this in _Camelot_...” 

“Yo, that’s…” Yamada burst out laughing. 

“It’s not funny.” 

“You should see your _face_ , Shota!” 

“He’s a menace. And that’s not even touching on his magic.” 

“What’s wrong with his magic?” Yamada asked, taking deep breaths to stop himself from laughing. 

“Either your son has one hell of a quirk mutation, or he’s Emrys.” 

Yamada chuckled. “I didn’t know you could tell a joke, Shota.”  
“...”  
“...You’re not joking.” 

“No.” 

“Well, shit. Do you know if he has either of my quirks?” 

“No. He doesn’t know who you are. It’s safer, especially if he’s staying here with me, that he has no idea he could be a Dragonlord. And I’d rather not find out if he can screech louder than a banshee.” 

Yamada nodded.  
“Imagine trying to explain that to Endeavor.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence, both lost in their thoughts. 

“...Does he look like me?” 

“No. He looks just like Inko.” 

“Oh… well, that’s good, I guess. Keep me updated?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Good luck Shota. It can only get easier from here, right?” 

Aizawa rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Midnight. :(  
> Shoto and Katsuki are half-brothers; Shoto doesn't know Endeavor is his father. I'll show you his backstory later :)
> 
> Izuku's father's name is Hisashi, and Present Mic's name is Hizashi, so i thought it would be cool! I also just wanted to include Mic is some way.


	2. The L.O.V.

_‘What have you done with Deku!’_  
_‘Who?’_  
_‘Don’t play games with me, Witch.’_  
_Crazy eyes glinting._  
_A disturbing smile._  
_The flash of a knife._

Shoto sat up in bed, sweat dripping down his forehead. He sighed, laying back down as he covered his eyes with his arm. “Just a dream,” he said to himself, “Just another nightmare.”

~~~~~  
A bag flew at Izuku’s face; he caught it with his magic, barely reacting in time to stop it from falling. 

“Let’s go, Izuku.” 

“Yes Aizawa-Sensei!” Izuku smiled, rushing out the door after him, “Where are we going?” 

“To pick herbs.” 

“Oh,” Izuku frowned, but he held his head up high, “What kind of herbs?” 

“The plant kind.” 

~~~~~  
“Is this it?” Izuku asked. 

Aizawa looked up from his book, glancing at the flowers in Izuku’s hand.  
“That’s Monkshood; it’s poisonous.” 

“That’s a no then,” he sighed, dropping the flowers. He walked a little ways away, Aizawa pretending not to watch him. 

Aizawa flipped another page, a grin spreading across his face.  
“ _Hawthorn, ségueme._ ” 

“He said it was- aah!” Izuku jumped, something had tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around to see a tree branch waving at him.  
“Uhh, hello?” 

“That is Hawthorn,” Aizawa called, the branch following the movements of his hand. It smacked Izuku on the face. 

“Hey!” Izuku sputtered, before he smiled, “How did you do that?” 

“Bring me a few small branches and I might show you.” 

Izuku hurried over to his side, the plants cradled in his arms. 

“Now,” Aizawa said, taking the longest one and holding it up, “The goal is to get the plant of your choice to move where you tell it. Say the name of the plant and then this spell, written here,” he showed Izuku the book.  
“Try to snap the branch.” 

“Yes Sensei!” Izuku said, staring intently at the branch. “ _Hawthorn, ségueme._ ” 

_**Craaack!**_

Izuku jumped; Aizawa turned around, hand outstretched as he shifted into a fight stance- 

The whole Hawthorn tree had snapped in half. 

Aizawa slowly turned to look at Izuku, whose mouth was wide open in shock. 

“I uh- I didn’t mean to-” Izuku stuttered. 

Aizawa fiddled with his scarf, looking back at the tree.  
“Huh,” he said finally, releasing the tension in his muscles. 

“I don’t- I can fix it! I saw a spell in the book yesterday that-” 

“Izuku, _no_!”  
Aizawa nearly gave himself whiplash as he turned towards Izuku- 

“ _Hawthorn, ségueme,_ ” Izuku chanted, as the broken part floated back into place, “ _Reparar xuntos!_ ”  
The world went dark; Izuku blinked, rubbing his eyes. 

Aizawa rubbed the bridge of his nose; he stared up at the now gigantic tree that had created the sudden shade.  
“We have to go,” he said monotonly, picking up Izuku’s bag, “Camelot is going to notice that.” 

“Uh...sorry?” 

“Come on,” Aizawa instructed, “No more plant spells until you get a better grasp on your gift.” 

“Yes, Sensei,” Izuku agreed, cheeks flushed as he stared at his feet. 

~~~~~  
Katsuki stood still as a statue, glaring daggers at Izuku as he tried to help Katsuki into his armor. 

“...Voiders on the arms, and the hauberk goes over your chest,” Izuku muttered, putting the pieces in place. 

“Would you hurry up?” Katsuki snapped, “At this rate Shitty Hair is going to have to take over training!” 

“Sorry Katsuki!” Izuku replied, struggling to get the vambrace on Katsuki's lower arm, “You nervous?” 

“Why the hell would I be nervous?” 

“I don’t know, you have to put on a brave face for your men, and training with swords can’t be easy, what if you hurt someone-?” 

“I’ve been training to use a sword since I was four,” he huffed, “I don't fucking get nervous.” 

“I uhm, I thought everyone got nervous.” 

“Shut up!” 

“Sorry,” Izuku said.  
He looked Katsuki over, mentally checking off all of the pieces of armor.  
“I think that’s everything?”  
Katsuki kicked him in the shin.  
“Ow! What was that for?” 

“You forgot my fucking sword.” 

“Oh, right!”  
Izuku flailed, looking around until he spotted it. It was on the other side of the tent.  
“Sorry, it’s over-” 

“Stop saying sorry and go get it _Deku_!” 

“I'm sorry!” Izuku bit his tongue. He jogged over, clumsily grabbed the sword, and held it out to Katsuki. 

“Finally,” he huffed, taking the sword and walking towards the exit, “Go… polish my extra set of armor or something until I’m done.”  
Izuku groaned as Katsuki ducked out of the tent. 

~~~~~  
Toga stared at the ceiling of her cell, foot dangling lazily in the air. She could hear the sounds of a pyre being built in the courtyard above.  
She hummed to herself, waiting. She didn’t have to wait long. 

A shadow fell, across her window.  
She looked over, smiling as she sat up. 

A paper fell into her cell; she caught it, saying, “Thank you Dabi~.” 

“See you soon,” he nodded. 

“Can I bring a friend?” she smirked, reading over the spell on the paper, “I have a plan.” 

~~~~~  
_Thwack thwack thwack, thud_

Izuku winced as yet another knight fell on his back; Katsuki stretched, watching as the knight was taken to the sidelines.  
The sound of sword against shield soon echoed through the air again.  
Izuku couldn’t help but admire the Prince’s skill with a sword. It was effortless the way he moved, defended, attacked. 

“He’s amazing, huh?” said a voice. They sat down next to Izuku, leaning forwards on their sword. 

Izuku stared, startled by the mans blinding armor. Looking away and grabbing a rag and Katsuki’s helm, he quickly mumbled, “I’m sorry I wasn’t slacking I was just-” 

“It’s fine,” the red-haired Knight laughed, “You’re Katsuki’s new manservant, right? His armor doesn’t need polishing anyway. I’m pretty sure he’s just torturing you.” 

Izuku sighed, putting the helmet down.  
“He’ll still get pissed off if I don’t do it.” 

“Yeah, he’s a bit explosive at times,” the man smiled. He held out his hand to Izuku. “I’m Sir Eijiro.” 

“Eh- I’m Izuku!” 

“Heard that you saved the Prince the other day! I just came back from scouting, wish I’d been there to see it!” 

“It- it wasn’t anything special-” 

“No dude, the way I heard it you were totally manly!” 

“Uh- thanks?” Izuku smiled awkwardly. 

_Thwack- thud_

“Ooo,” Eijiro winced, as Katsuki took down yet another knight, “I told him to not be so rough!” 

“I don’t think he’s the kind off guy who’d listen to anyone.” 

“You’re not wrong,” Eijiro smiled, “but sometimes he takes my advice. I think I’m one of the few people he doesn’t hate.” 

“Huh.” 

“Hey,” he asked, “Did you hear about the huge tree that popped up out of nowhere this morning?” 

“Ah-” Izuku gulped, “No?” 

“You can see it by looking out any window on the south side of the castle,” Eijiro continued, “Endeavor thinks it must be witchcraft, but why would a sorcerer make a tree gigantic anyway?” 

“Shitty Hair!” Katsuki yelled. 

“Oh, thats me,” Eijiro said, standing up. 

Izuku tried not to show his relief at the excuse to end the conversation.  
“He doesn’t hate you?” Izuku frowned. 

“You’d be surprised,” Eijiro replied over his shoulder as he jogged to the Prince. 

Izuku shook his head, bemused as he watch Katsuki yell at a beaming Eijiro. 

_Dong, dong-dong, dong_

‘What’s that?’ Izuku thought, looking towards the castle. 

All the Knights stood tall; they drew their swords, quickly falling into formation.  
“The warning bells?” Katsuki asked loud enough for Izuku to hear, “What’s going on?” 

“Stop her!” yelled a guard, chasing after Toga who was running straight at them. 

She practically flew down the path, leaping over carts and barrels like it was nothing; she cackled, making eye contact with Izuku.  
In seconds she was at his side, arm slung around Izuku’s neck.  
“Found you,” she sang, dragging him along with her. 

“Let g-” he gasped, clawing at her arm.  
She laughed, running like hell as the Knights chased after her. 

“Stop!” 

“Get her!”  
They cornered her at the stables; she turned around, beaming as she pulled Izuku closer to her. 

“Let him _go_ ,” Katsuki snarled, pointing his sword at Toga. 

“Oh,” she sighed, pulling out a knife and holding it up to Izuku’s throat, “but we just started playing!” 

One of the Knights took a step forwards; Katsuki held up his hand, and the Knight stopped. 

‘What do we do?’ Eijiro asked Katsuki with a glance. 

Katsuki growled as Toga giggled, knowing the power she held over the knights.  
She leaned her head slightly towards Izuku, and whispered, “I know what you did~. Silly Izuku-kun. You looked so cool with golden eyes.”  
He froze, glancing at her and then at Katsuki.  
“Don’t worry,” she giggled quietly, laying the knife against his skin, “I won’t tell anyone.” 

“Damn it…” Katsuki cursed, knowing he had to make a move, “Let him go, _Witch_!” 

Toga smiled, moving her knife away from Izuku's neck.  
“You know what would make you even cooler? If you bled, just a little.” 

“Aaa!” Izuku cried out as she cut a line over his eyebrow. 

“Shit!” 

“ _Forbærne!_ ” Toga yelled, and the stables behind her caught _fire_ -  
The knights instinctively backed away-  
She sprinted, dragging Izuku with her. 

Eijiro lunged at them, trying to grab Izuku; Toga laughed, pulling him out of reach. 

The fire spread, the knights scattered; Izuku and Toga were lost in the chaos, disappearing into the smoke. 

Katsuki cursed, ordering some of his men to take care of the fire. “The rest of you, find that _fucking_ Witch! Eijiro, with me!” 

“Yes Sire!” 

~~~~~  
“Has anyone seen them?” 

“No Sire!” 

“The fire’s out-” 

_Fwooosh_

“What the _fuck_ is that?!” 

“Blue flames!?” 

“It must be more magic! Go!” 

~~~~~  
Katsuki and Eijiro turned a corner, eyes filling with rage when they saw Izuku backed into a corner, surrounded by piercing blue flames. 

“Kats-” Izuku coughed.  
He tried to wipe the blood out of his eye. 

A cloaked figure stood tall, hands blazing blue. They smirked as the Knights approached. 

Katsuki ran at them, ready to strike- 

The fire flared, hiding the figure from their eyes; the fire died back, and the figure was gone. 

Izuku slid down the wall, coughing as Eijiro stomped out the flames with his cloak. 

“You alright?” Eijiro asked, helping Izuku up. 

“Fine,” he rasped, “a little singed.” 

“Let’s get you to Aizawa.” 

Katsuki reached out an arm to help, but withdrew it before either of them could notice. 

~~~~~  
“Ow!” Izuku flinched.  
He was sitting at the table in Aizawa’s quarters, glaring up at his mentor who was trying to clean the cut on Izuku’s head. 

“Sit still!” Aizawa huffed, dabbing at the cut with a rag. 

“You’re sure she didn’t say anything else?” Eijiro asked, sitting across from them. 

“Other than a graphic description of how she would torture me? No.” 

He hummed thoughtfully, staring at Izuku intently as if trying to catch him in a lie.  
“What about the guy with blue flames?” 

“He didn’t say anything. One moment Toga had her arm around my neck, the next I was surrounded by a wall of _blue fire_. I have no idea where she went. She was just _gone_.” 

Eijiro smiled, “You’re surprisingly calm about this.” 

“Am I supposed to be panicking?” he asked, shoving Aizawa’s hand away. 

“I mean…” 

Aizawa huffed, laying the rag down on the table. 

“Can I go now?” Izuku asked. 

“I guess?” Eijiro frowned, looking up at Aizawa.  
Aizawa nodded slowly, watching Izuku with questioning eyes. 

“Thank you.”  
He got up, walking towards the door. 

“Izuku,” Aizawa called.  
He kept walking.  
“Izuku. _Izuku_.” 

“Hmm?” he answered finally, turning around to ask, “Sorry, what is it?” 

Aizawa narrowed his eyes.  
“Katsuki is waiting for you in his chambers.” 

“Right,” Izuku smiled, “Thanks.”  
He closed the door behind him. 

“You sure it’s safe for him to go?” Eijiro asked warily, “That was a little weird.” 

“He’s... fine. Don’t you have something important you should be doing, Sir Eijiro?” 

“Yeah yeah, I’m going,” he stretched, standing up.  
“Hey, Aizawa?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Is Izuku… you know, _like_ us?”  
He wiggled his fingers. 

Aizawa looked Eijiro in the eyes.  
After a moment, he grinned.  
“Keep an eye on him. He lacks control.” 

“Yes Sensei!” Eijiro smiled wide. 

~~~~~  
Katsuki stared out the window, legs up on his desk.  
_‘Stupid shitty Deku almost got himself killed,’_ he thought, _‘Who the hell was under that cloak, anyway? And where did the Witch go?_  
He huffed, crossing his arms. _‘Something’s off.’_ He thought of the look on Deku’s face when the Witch had him. He looked terrified. But once he’d saved him from the fire…  
_‘Idiot almost looked bored. I don’t fucking get it.’_  
He growled quietly. 

_Knock knock_

“Come in.” 

“Katsuki,” Shoto said, closing the door behind him. 

“The fuck do you want, Half ‘n Half?” 

“I just wanted to congratulate you on losing not one but two sorcerers in the same day.” 

“Fuck off.”  
Shoto smirked at him.  
“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to mock me again?” 

“I wanted to talk to you,” he admitted. 

“About what?” 

Shoto crossed his arms, looking away.  
“Your new servant, what was his name?” he asked finally. 

“Tch. Hell if I know. He’ll be gone soon enough anyway like all the other extras.” 

“You really should be kinder to your servants.” 

“Get to the point,” Katsuki huffed. They'd had this conversation many times before. 

“I think-” Shoto took a deep breath, “something’s off with him.”  
Katsuki sat up slowly, talking his legs of the desk.  
“It’s not something I can explain-” Shoto continued, “I just have this feeling-” 

“Me too.” 

“What?” Shoto said, startled. 

“He was acting weird after we rescued him. Maybe it’s something that damn Witch said.” 

“Right…” Shoto mumbled.  
“I think you should keep an eye on him, just in case.” 

“What, are you worried about me?” Katsuki smirked. 

“Never.” 

“Yeah, whatever.” 

Shoto turned and walked towards the door. He glanced over his shoulder at Katsuki, who had picked up a paper on his desk and was giving it his full attention. Shoto’s knuckles turned white, holding the door handle tightly. He opened his mouth to speak-  
And closed it.  
He turned away, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. 

Katsuki threw the paper down on his desk, scowling. 

A few moments later, Izuku opened the door, smiling like nothing was wrong. “You wanted to see me?” 

“You’re fucking late,” Katsuki snapped, “Ochako had to help me out of my armor.” 

“I got lost.” 

He scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
He glanced at the cut on Izuku’s head before quickly looking away.  
_‘Idiot should learn how to take care of himself. If I had been faster, he wouldn’t have- shut up, brain. It’s his own damn fault for being weak.’_  
“My boots need cleaning,” he said finally. 

“Yes Sire,” Izuku smiled again, walking over to the bed to get Katsuki’s boots. 

Katsuki nearly fell out of his chair. He stared at Izuku wide eyes as wide as saucers.  
“The _fuck_ did you just say?” 

“...What?” Izuku frowned, looking at Katsuki then back at the boots. 

In a blink Katsuki unsheathed his sword, shoved Izuku up against the wall and held the blade up to his throat.  
Izuku dropped the boots. 

“Eijiro!” Katsuki screamed. 

“Sire, what did I-?” Izuku whimpered. 

“Shut up bastard!” 

The doors slammed open with a _bang_.  
“Katsuki?” Eijiro asked, sword in hand. He paused in the doorway, confused. 

“Where is he!?” Katsuki growled. 

“W-where is who? I don’t-” Izuku struggled, giving Eijiro a look that clearly said ‘Help!’. 

Eijiro took a step forward carefully.  
“Sire, what are you-?” 

“What have you done with _Deku_!” Katsuki pressed, putting more pressure on Izuku. 

“Who?” Izuku blinked, shaking. 

“Don’t play games with me, _Witch_.” 

Eijiro’s eyes widened, sharply looking between Izuku and Katsuki.  
“Are you sure Sire?” 

“If she can turn into Lady Midnight, she can turn into Deku! Now what the _fuck_ have you done with him!” 

Izuku smirked, muscles relaxing as he tilted his head. He was still as a statue, staring into Katsuki’s eyes.  
“You’re no fun,” he pouted, “I haven’t even gotten a chance to kill you yet.”  
He drew a knife from his pocket, swiping it upwards. 

Katsuki backed away; he hissed as the knife nicked his shoulder. 

Toga made a run towards the door; Eijiro stepped in her way, aiming for her head.  
She ducked just in time; she saw Katsuki coming out of the corner of her eye. 

Katsuki cursed as Toga jumped over his sword; she shoved her shoulder into Eijiro, sending him stumbling away. Katsuki ran at her, sword raised- He hesitated. 

Toga’s eyes flashed; Katsuki felt an invisible force slam into him, throwing him back. He hissed as he hit the stone wall behind him. 

She took a moment to breath, glancing between the boys and the door. She looked up, and smiled. She was on her feet in an instant, rushing towards the window. 

Eijiro swung at her as she passed- 

“ _Pedra a auga!_ ”  
Toga’s eyes flashed, and Eijiro sword turned to water in his hand.  
She reached the window, shoving it open. 

Katsuki got back to his feet, seething. 

Toga paused, looking over her shoulder at them.  
She smiled. 

“Fucking _Witch_!” Katsuki yelled, trying to grab her.  
In a blink, she was gone.  
He looked out the window, watching Toga land impossibly gracefully on the ground far below.  
She was still wearing his manservant’s face. 

~~~~~  
Izuku groaned.  
He tried to open his eyes, blinking as a blue light blinded him.  
He shut his eyes; he had a pounding headache and the strange blue light was not helping. 

There was something important, something he was forgetting. But what? 

He breathed deeply, trying to focus. 

There was something crusted on his head. He moved his arm, wanting to rub his eye-  
His arm was stuck.  
His arm was stuck? 

He opened his eyes, sighing as the room came into focus.  
It was a dimly lit room, brightened only by a blue fire in the fireplace. He saw a doorway and a staircase off to the side, but nothing that would give him the slightest hint of where he was. 

Izuku struggled against the bindings tying him to a chair. His wrists rubbed together painfully. 

“You’re awake,” said a voice from behind him. Izuku’s magic flared- 

“Don’t bother trying to escape,” Dabi said, tossing a ball of flames in his hand, “I saw your eyes flare. You’d never get past me.”  
Izuku shivered.  
“So you’re the one who stopped Toga from killing the Prince,” Dabi said conversationally. 

Izuku glanced to the side, shifting as he tested how tight his bonds were. 

“Why the hell would you do that?” Dabi asked, smothering the flames in his hand.  
When he got no response, Dabi grabbed Izuku’s face, forcing Izuku to look at him.  
“Well?” 

“I- I don’t know!” Izuku gasped, “It was instinct!” 

“Tch,” Dabi huffed, letting go of him. “You better not make this hard for me. The only reason you’re still alive is because Toga asked me not to cremate you.”  
He sat down on the other side of the room; he stared out the window, bored. 

Izuku tried to free his hands, his legs, to do _something_. He didn’t know a spell for something so precise. If he tried to break the ropes or burn them off, he’d probably destroy the whole room. Himself included. Maybe if he- 

“Stop muttering,” Dabi said bluntly. 

~~~~~  
Aizawa frowned, swinging a necklace above a small map of Camelot. It’s crystal pendant froze near the city gates.  
“Shit,” he cursed, dropping the necklace and sprinting out the door. 

~~~~~  
_Bang bang bang_

Dabi jumped to his feet, chanting as flames ignited in his palms.  
The door _slammed_ open; Katsuki ran into the room, sword in hand and breathing hard. 

“Katsuki!” Izuku called, as Dabi threw fire at his head. 

He ducked, dropping his sword and holding his hands up in surrender.  
“What’d you do that for?” he pouted.  
Dabi and Izuku stared at him.  
“Oh, right, I’m wearing the Prince. Sorry to scare you Dabi!” he cooed, “but the Prince is smarter than we thought. I got caught.” 

“Toga,” Dabi sighed, “I knew this plan wouldn’t work.”  
Izuku deflated, head leaning back against the chair as Toga changed back into herself.  
“What do we do with him now?” Dabi asked, gesturing at Izuku. 

“We bring him with us!” Toga smiled, rushing over to Izuku, “He can join the league!” 

“This idiot?” 

“I- what?” Izuku asked, as Toga sat in his lap. 

“ _Endeavor’s_ got something over you, right?” Toga asked sadly, rubbing her thumb over the cut on Izuku’s head.  
He flinched, trying to move his head away but she held it still.  
“Why else would a sorcerer save the _tyrant_ ’s son?” 

“He said it was instinct,” Dabi growled. 

Toga hummed thoughtfully.  
“Oh no!” she said, turning around to look at Dabi, “What if he’s enchanted?” 

Dabi’s glare softened, but he looked unsure. 

“I’m not enchanted!” Izuku insisted. 

“That’s exactly what someone enchanted would say,” Toga pointed out, “What do you think, Dabi?” 

“Kurogiri would be able to tell,” he mused, “he did say _Endeavor_ used to keep ‘pet’ sorcerers before he killed them all.” 

“Then it’s settled!” Toga smiled, digging her nails into his arm and drawing blood.  
Izuku shivered, looking up at her with fear in his eyes.  
“You’re coming with us, Izuku!” 

~~~~~  
“Don’t stop, Izuku~” Togo cooed in his ear, pressing a knife lightly into his lower back.  
He hissed, jumping away from her.  
She pulled him back, making sure the cloak they forced him to wear covered his face. “Keep your head down, or thinks could get ugly. You don’t want things to get ugly, do you?” 

Izuku bit his lip, staring down at his feet. Toga kept her hand on his back, knife flat instead of on it’s edge. In moments the trio were outside of the castle gates. Izuku’s heart was beating out of his chest. If they could just get a little bit further away, he could try and- he could-  
His magic flared under his skin, he could feel it begging to come out, to protect him. He bit his tongue, forcing the magic back through sheer force of will.  
_‘Not yet. Not in front of Camelot.’_

Toga giggled. 

Izuku looked up, just enough to see her face. 

“You’re cute when you’re scared,” she smiled.  
Izuku shivered.  
“Don’t worry, once the enchantment is lifted, all of this will be over!” 

Dabi huffed.  
“If he really is enchanted.” 

_‘Just a little further… keep it together… you can do this… you're almost out of sight-’_  
A dark purple haze appeared in the road.  
Izuku’s heart skipped a beat. He had to do something, had to act now- 

“Izuku!” a voice yelled, running at them from behind. 

Dabi cursed, turning around.  
“ _Inflamar!_ ” he yelled, hands blazing blue. 

Toga spun Izuku around, holding onto him tightly. 

“Sensei!” Izuku cried out in relief, before Toga wrapped her arm around his throat. 

Aizawa glared, eyes glowing gold as his hair floated up and out of his face. 

Dabi threw a ball of fire, dead-set towards Aizawa’s face- 

“ _Encoro_.” 

The fireball disappeared, along with the flames in Dabi’s hands.  
“What the hell?” Dabi cursed, “Inflamar. Inflamar!” 

Aizawa grabbed his scarf, yelling “ _Ségueme!_ ”  
His scarf moved as if it had a mind of its own, reaching out for Izuku. 

Toga backed away, turning to run towards the portal-  
She tripped, Aizawa’s scarf wrapped around her heels. 

Izuku gasped as the scarf tightened around him, lifting him into the air. In seconds he was at Aizawa’s side. 

“Are you alright?” Aizawa asked, eyes still blazing gold. 

“Y-yes, Sensei.” 

Dabi grabbed Toga, helping her to her feet-  
Aizawa’s scarf flew after them-  
They disappeared through the portal. It faded away into nothing. 

Aizawa huffed, eyes fading back to black. In an instant he was crouching down next to Izuku, brushing the hair out of his face.  
“Damn it,” he said quietly, eyeing the cut on Izuku’s forehead, “That looks infected.” 

Izuku was shaking like a leaf, eyes locked onto where the villains had been moments before. 

“Izuku,” Aizawa said, making Izuku look at him. “It’s alright. You’re safe. You’re okay.”  
Izuku whimpered, drooping his head.  
_‘Thank the old gods,’_ Aizawa thought, _‘he’s alive.’_ He pulled Izuku into his chest, holding him close as the boy stifled a sob. 

The sound of hoofbeats echoed down the road; Aizawa looked up to see a group of Knights on horseback, slowing to a stop.  
Katsuki jumped off his horse as he came near, walking over to them.  
“Who are y- Ai _zawa_?” he asked, brows furrowed. 

“I have Izuku,” Aizawa replied matter-of-factly, “The sorcerers escaped.” 

Izuku buried his head into Aizawa’s shoulder.  
He couldn’t bear to let Katsuki see the look on his face. To see him so weak. 

Katsuki frowned, hand on the hilt of his sword. “How do I know you’re Aizawa?”  
Aizawa glared at him.  
Katsuki shivered, looking away. “It’s Aizawa,” he said to his men. 

~~~~~  
Aizawa bowed before Endeavor’s throne, keeping his head low. 

“They _escaped_?” Endeavor glared. 

“Someone on their side has a teleportation quirk,” Aizawa replied clearly, “They disappeared before I could apprehend them. Next time they won’t be so lucky.” 

Endeavor frowned, absentmindedly rubbing the golden bracelet on his wrist. 

Aizawa stayed where he was, stoic as a statue. 

“You should hope you keep your word,” he said finally, “You’re dismissed, Eraserhead.” 

Aizawa nodded, standing up from his bow. He left the throne room without another word, footsteps echoing off the empty hall.

~~~~~  
_“...don’t understand, Kurogiri! My magic, my **quirk** was just- gone! I still have my magic, but something was blocking it! I've never felt so powerless.”_

_“So… Eraserhead is still alive. I thought he died years ago.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe that was fun.


	3. The Poisoned Chalice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku can't catch a break.

Ibara closed her eyes, running her fingers through the potion in her cauldron. She dropped a yellow flower petal into the potion. The vines on her head waved as she chanted, her eyes glowing gold.  
“ _Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, þa tacnian me yst þonne ieceþ sicle. Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, þa tacnian me yst þonne ieceþ sicle. Swilte ar ond calan, drædan morðor, to Camelot he cymþ!_ ”  
The yellow petal turned clear; she scooped it out of the potion, carefully setting the petal into a silver goblet. She frowned.  
“ _Izuku._ ” 

~~~~~  
The castle was bustling, red and blue servants running around like ants as they prepared for the treaty between Camelot and Mercia that night. Izuku carried a heavy bag over his shoulder; he almost ran Aizawa over in the hallway.  
He apologised, dropping the bag for a moment to talk. 

“Why do I always end up doing the heavy lifting?” Izuku grumbled. 

“You're a servant,” Aizawa said bluntly, “It's what you do.” 

“That’s not the point! Katsuki’s just sitting at his desk, relaxing while I-” 

“He’s the Prince.” 

“He could still help,” Izuku threw his arms up in defeat.  
His arm bumped a woman passing by; she fell over, dropping the stack of pillows in her hands.  
“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” Izuku said, bending down to help her with her pillows, “I wasn’t looking- here, I’ll help-” 

“It’s alright,” she smiled, as Izuku helped her to her feet. 

_‘Oh wow. She’s pretty. Oh my god I just knocked over a girl!’_  
“I’m really sorry,” Izuku apologised, “Uhm, you’re from Mercia, right?” He gestured to her blue dress awkwardly. 

“Yes,” she nodded, fixing the cloth wrapped around her head, “I’m Ibara.” 

“I'm Izuku!” 

“Prince Katsuki's servant? That must be such an honour.” 

“Oh, yeah. It is,” Izuku flailed, “Well, you know, someone's got to keep the place running?” 

She laughed, taking her pillows back from Izuku.  
“It was nice meeting you, Izuku.” 

He watched her leave, breathless. 

“Shouldn't you be busy running the place?” 

Izuku jumped, turning towards Aizawa who was staring at him, eyes alight with silent laugher. Izuku forgot he was there; he flushed, grabbing his bag as he fast-walked away. 

~~~~~  
It’s silent as the two Kings sign the treaty. Endeavor turns to face Vlad King, face emotionless as they shake hands.  
The crowd applauded, both Kings turning toward their respective tables. Vlad paused as Endeavor sat, turning to address the crowd. 

“People of Camelot,” Vlad said, “for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them.”  
One of his servants walked to his side, holding out an ornate box. He opened it, continuing.  
“As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Enji, and to your son, Katsuki, in the hope that our friendship may last.” 

“Izuku?” Ibara whispered, tugging on his sleeve, “I need to speak to you.”  
Vlad King’s monologue drowned out their voices. 

Izuku whispered back, “What is it?” 

“Not here, please. I don't know who else to tell. Follow me?” 

Izuku nodded, following her out of the room.  
Aizawa watched them leave. No one else paid them any mind. 

~~~~~  
“...It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Katsuki that I realised-” 

“Whoa, Ibara, slow down,” Izuku said, “Start from the beginning.” 

She took a deep breath, trying to control her shaking hands. “Two days ago, I was bringing Vlad his evening meal. We're supposed to knock. He didn't expect me to walk in…”  
She trailed off, staring at her shoes. 

“What is it?” Izuku prompted, laying a comforting hand on her arm. 

“If he knows I said anything, he will _kill_ me.” 

“It’s okay, I am here. I won’t let that happen. Please tell me what you saw.” 

She steeled herself, saying, “Vlad is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself. He believes that if he kills Katsuki, Endeavor's spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall. I saw- he _put something in the goblet_.” 

Izuku’s eyes widened. “He poisoned it?” 

She hastily nodded. 

Izuku ran back into the hall. She watched him go with a sigh.  
Some things just had to be done. 

~~~~~  
“...And may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Enji.” 

_‘Finally,’_ Katsuki thought, picking up the wine-filled goblet.  
Everyone stood, ready to toast the start of the feast. 

“To Katsuki.” 

He raised the cup to his lips. 

“The Lord Shoto.” 

Katsuki waited to drink with a growl. _‘Of fucking course he’s not done.’_

Shoto nodded to Vald King, as irritated as Katsuki. Not that anyone but Katsuki and Ochako could tell. 

“To the people of Camelot,” he said finally. 

Katsuki raised his cup again- 

“And to fallen warriors on both sides,” his Father added. 

_‘He always has to have the last word,’_ Katsuki snorted. He raised the cup to his lips- 

“Stop!”  
Izuku ran into the hall, grabbing the goblet from Katsuki’s hands.  
“It's poisoned!” he yelled, carefully holding the cup.  


“ _What_?” Endeavor growled, giving Izuku his full attention. Izuku shivered, but stood his ground. 

“Deku, what the _fuck_ are you doing?” Katsuki hissed. Nothing good could come from the look on his father’s face. 

“Vlad laced Katsuki's goblet with poison,” Izuku declared, holding the Endeavor’s gaze. 

“This is an outrage!” Vlad yelled, drawing his sword.  
The Knights of Camelot drew theirs in response. 

“You are outnumbered, Vlad,” Endeavor glared. 

“I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!” 

Endeavor turned back to Izuku.  
“On what grounds do you base this accusation?” 

“ _Deku_ ,” Katsuki hissed, walking around the table and forcing Izuku to hand him the cup, “Are you drunk?”  
Izuku glared at him. 

Endeavor commanded, “Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think why you think it's poisoned now.” 

“Vlad was seen lacing it,” Izuku answered. 

_‘Fuck,’_ Katsuki thought, _‘He thinks he’s telling the truth.’_

“By whom?” 

Izuku froze, glancing away for a moment. Katsuki followed his gaze; he couldn’t pick anyone in particular our of the crowd.  
“I can't say,” he finally said. 

“Give me the goblet,” Endeavor ordered.  
Katsuki handed it over, never taking his eyes off his stupid manservant.  
“If you're telling the truth…” 

Vlad insisted, “I am.” 

“Then you have nothing to fear,” Endeavor said, holding out the goblet.  
Vlad sheathed his sword, reaching for the cup.  
“No,” Endeavor pulled the cup away, “If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself.”  
Fluidly, he turned holding the cup out towards- 

_‘Oh, shit.’_

“He'll drink it.” 

Izuku stared at the cup, face turning pale. 

“But if it is poisoned, he'll die!” Katsuki yelled. 

“Then we'll know he was telling the truth.” 

“And what if he lives?” Vlad challenged. 

“Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will.” 

_‘Shit, shit shit.’_

“Endeavor-” 

“Silence, Aizawa,” Endeavor glared.  
Aizawa was shaking, eyes wider than Katsuki had ever seen them. 

“Deku, _apologise_ ,” Katsuki begged, “This is just a stupid mistake. I'll drink it.”  
He reached for the cup. 

“No,” Izuku grabbed the cup before Katsuki could, taking a couple steps back, “No, no, no, no. It's, it's alright.”  
He smiled, toasting Katsuki. 

Katsuki couldn’t _breathe_ as Izuku drank, downing the whole cup. He waited, still as a statue as Izuku lowered the cup. 

“Well?” Endeavor glared. 

Izuku frowned. He opened his mouth to speak-  
He _gagged._

Katsuki’s heart skipped a beat. 

Izuku coughed, reaching for his throat; the goblet fell to the floor with a clang! 

Katsuki cried out, catching Izuku as his eyes rolled back into his head. 

Endeavor yelled something; Aizawa and Ochako rushed to Izuku's side. 

“Izuku, do you hear me?” Aizawa called, checking his pulse.  
Izuku didn’t stir.  
“We have to get him back to my chambers.”  
Katsuki nodded, effortlessly lifting Izuku.  
“Bring the goblet,” he said to Ochako, “I need to identify the poison.” 

~~~~~  
Katsuki kicked open the door to Aizawa’s chambers, Aizawa and Ochako following closely behind. 

“Lay him on the bed quickly,” Aizawa instructed, “he's struggling to breathe. Ochako, fetch me some water and a towel.” 

“Is he going to be okay?” Katsuki pleaded, putting Izuku down carefully. 

Aizawa rushed over, laying his hand on Izuku’s head.  
“He's burning up,” he noted, grabbing the wet towel from Ochako and laying it across Izuku’s forehead. 

“You can cure him, can't you?” Ochako asked, near-begging. 

“I won't know until I can identify the poison,” he replied quickly, “Goblet.”  
She fumbled with the cup, handing it to him.  
“There’s something on the inside,” he frowned, rushing over to his table. 

“What is it?” 

“Flower petal.” 

“His brow's on fire-” Ochako whimpered. 

“Keep him cool,” Aizawa ordered, flipping through a book. 

Katsuki ran a hand through his hair, staring at his manservant. Izuku looked awful, too pale. His chest barely moved.  
Seeing him so still, seeing him _silent_ was unnerving. 

“Mortaeus Flower,” Aizawa said. 

“What?” Katsuki asked, turning to face him. 

“Someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor.”  
Katsuki looked at the book, frowning. There was a drawing of a nasty looking creature next to the flower.  
“A Cockatrice,” Aizawa said before he could ask, “It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death.” 

“Sounds like fun,” Katsuki smirked. 

Aizawa’s head snapped up, startled.  
“Katsuki, No.” 

“If I don't get the antidote, what happens to him?” 

“Anyone could go in your place, you don’t-” 

“What happens to him,” he repeated stubbornly. 

Aizawa slowly dropped his gaze to the book.  
“The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer.” 

“Then it’s settled. I’m going.”  
Katsuki turned around, sparing Izuku one last glance before he closed the door behind him. 

~~~~~  
“Father-” Katsuki insisted. 

“What's the point of having people to taste for you if you're going to get yourself killed anyway?” Endeavor cut him off. 

“I won't fail,” he challenged. 

“You can't risk your life for the sake of some serving boy.” 

“Oh, because his life's worthless?” Katsuki scoffed. 

“No,” Endeavor replied bluntly, “because it's worth less than yours.” 

Katsuki looked like he had been slapped in the face. He clenched his fists, knuckles turning white.  
“...I can save him. Let me take some men and-” 

“No.” 

“-we'll find the antidote and bring it back-” 

“ _No_.” 

“Why not?!” Katsuki yelled. 

“Because one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a king,” Endeavor snapped, “I'm not going to let you jeopardise the future of this kingdom over some fool's errand.” 

“It's not a fool's errand! Aizawa says-” 

“Aizawa says? That's exactly what makes it foolish.” 

“Please, Father,” Katsuki begged, “He saved my life. I can't stand by and watch him fucking die.” 

“Then don't look.” 

Katsuki froze, stunned by the harshness of his father’s words.  
Endeavor silently walked away. 

~~~~~  
Katsuki _slammed_ open the doors to his room, seething. He threw his sword down on the table, slamming his hands down on the wall above the fireplace.  
He stared into the flames. Fire always helped him clear his thoughts. 

Footsteps echoed down the hall towards his room. He didn’t have to look; he knew the sound of Shoto’s gait.  
“What.” he asked sharply. 

“Katsuki-” 

“Don’t lecture me Half ‘n Half, Endeavor beat you to it.” 

“You never listen to him anyway,” Shoto shrugged, “Sometimes you've got to do what you know is right, damn the consequences.” 

Katsuki looked at Shoto like he had three heads. A smirk grew on his face.  
“You think I should go?” 

“It doesn't matter what I think,” Shoto said, “but Sir Eijiro is waiting with three horses.” 

Katsuki chuckled, grabbing his sword of the table.  
“Hell yeah.” 

~~~~~  
_Three young men ride, flying across the bridge and scattering the guards as they leave the city._

_The physician grins, turning back to his charge with renewed hope._

~~~~~  
“He's getting hotter,” Ochako said, calling Aizawa away from the window. 

Izuku turns in his sleep, restless.  
“Him, Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf.” 

“Is he quoting Beowulf?” she chuckled as Aizawa sat next to her. 

“The fever's taken hold. He doesn’t know what he’s saying.” 

“Oh,” she sighed. 

Aizawa frowned, laying his hand on Izuku’s wrist.  
“His pulse is weaker.”  
He tilts his head, pushing up Izuku’s sleeve. An odd, circular rash marked Izuku’s skin. 

“What is it?” 

“That can't be right,” he insisted, getting up to check the book again, “The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage.” 

“What does that mean?” she asked, replacing the towel on Izuku’s head. 

“The time Izuku has has been cut in half,” he said frantically, tracing his finger over the book. 

“That’s only two days!” Ochako gasped. 

“Something's increased the flower's potency; ‘The effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation.’ Damn it,” he cursed, slamming his hand down on the book. 

“Sensei,” Ochako said quietly, “Vlad hates sorcerers, almost as much as Endeavor.” 

Aizawa stared at her, then bit out, “ _Ibara_.” 

“Ibara?” 

“Izuku left the hall with her; she _must_ have been the one who told him the cup was poisoned.” 

“The serving girl!” Ochako gasped, “I remember her!” 

“Find her. _Quickly_.” 

She rushed out the door, forgetting to close it behind her. 

Aizawa sighed, _slamming_ the book shut. After a moment, he opened it again, flipping back to the page on the Mortaeus flower with a frown. 

Thunderous footsteps walking into the room. Aizawa didn’t look up, waiting. 

The King reached his side; he grabbed Aizawa, slamming him against the wall.  
Aizawa hissed, but didn’t struggle. 

“Why did you tell my son to go,” Endeavor glared. 

Calmly, Aizawa met his gaze.  
“I didn’t tell your son anything. He insisted on going himself.”  
Endeavor growled.  
“You should be proud, Sire,” Aizawa added, “You raised a pair of Heros.” 

Endeavor slammed Aizawa’s head against the wall; Aizawa saw stars.  
He let Aizawa go, watching as he slid down the wall in a heap.  
“You better hope they return safely, _Eraserhead_ ,” Endeavor growled. He stalked out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him. 

Aizawa took deep breaths, counting to four over and over again until he could focus. He raised a hand to his head, and chanted, “ _Sandar_.” In an instant, the pain in his head was gone. 

He stood up, wincing as he walked over to Izuku’s side.  
He changed the towel on Izuku’s head, brushing the hair out of his face. 

“Stay with me, Izuku,” he said quietly, “Hold on.” 

Aizawa glanced at a stone in his wall. It felt like his heart dropped in his chest.  
He had to tell Hizashi. 

~~~~~  
The door creaked open, and Aizawa said, “Let me guess, you couldn’t find her.” 

Ochako nodded.  
“No one has seen her since the banquet. Who is she?” 

“Not who she claims to be.” 

“But you have an idea, don't you?” 

Aizawa hummed. “My book says what to do if the flower is enchanted, but doesn’t state the enchantment itself. The poison was most commonly used by the High Priestesses of the Old Religion. Whoever Ibara is, she was trained by them.” 

“Should we tell Endeavor?” 

“ _No_ ,” Aizawa said sharply, and Ochako jumped, surprised.  
“No, she’s long gone,” he sighed, “She… oh. Oh, _no_.  
"She knows the only place an antidote can be found is the Forest of Balor,” Aizawa ran his hands through his hair. 

Ochako gasped.  
“They’re walking into a trap!” 

“Katsuki,” Izuku mumbled, and they both turned to look at him. He was still dead asleep.  
“Eijiro, Shoto.” 

~~~~~  
Izuku was floating. He couldn’t see anything, there was nothing but darkness all around him. He wasn’t sure if he was breathing or, maybe he didn’t need to. He drifted, trying to remember where he was. 

‘Katsuki’s in danger,’ his subconscious whispered, ‘you should go to him.’ 

“How,” he asked, his voice silent to his ears. 

‘Go,’ his subconscious insisted. 

The darkness faded away, as Izuku was floating above a forest. Three horses trotted below him, each being lead by familiar faces. 

“Katsuki?” 

Someone was crying. 

~~~~~  
“Why the fuck are you in the lead, Half ‘n Half?” 

“Because I’m a better with directions than you are.” 

“Like hell, Endeavor never lets you leave the castle!” 

“Guys,” Eijiro sighed, pulling his reluctant horse along, “can we just walk? You’re going to draw attention to us.” 

“Who or what would care about three knights in the middle of nowhere?” 

“Oh I don’t know Katsuki; bandits, sorcerers, _Cockatrices_.” 

“Tch. Shut up-” 

“Shut up Katsuki,” Shoto said suddenly. 

Katsuki snapped, “What’d you say you bastar-” 

“ _Look_ ,” he said, pointing. 

There was a woman, crying on a rock in the middle of the forest. Katsuki frowned, taking a step forwards. 

Shoto gestured for Katsuki and Eijiro to wait.  
Eijiro nodded while Katsuki rolled his eyes.  
Shoto dropped the reins to his horse and walked forwards carefully.  
“Hello? Are you alright?” he asked. 

The woman whimpered, slowly raising her head out of her arms. She screamed, pointing over his shoulder. 

“Shoto!” 

Something slammed into his back, knocking him flat on his face. 

“Get off him!” Katsuki shoved his shoulder into the Cockatrice making it roll off of Shoto’s back. He unsheathed his sword, standing in front of Shoto protectively.  
“You alright?” 

“Fine,” he gasped, pushing himself up, “did it-” 

“It just scratched you,” Eijiro helped him to his feet. 

Shoto nodded.  
“Guard the woman. I’m fine.” 

“Yes my Lord,” Eijiro bowed. 

Katsuki lunged at the Cockatrice; his sword rebounded off its scales. 

Shoto pulled Katsuki back as the creature snapped its jaw-  
“Go for it’s stomach!” Shoto yelled, twirling his sword. 

Katsuki growled.  
“Get behind it, I have an idea.” 

Shoto raised an eyebrow at him, but nodded.  
He ran to the left- 

The cockatrice growled- 

“Hey!” Katsuki yelled, drawing it’s attention, “Huge ass lizard shit! Yeah I’m talking to you!”  
It stomped it’s foot, watching him with angry eyes.  
Katsuki shifted into a defensive position, sword held low.  
He smiled. 

The creature _roared_ , charging at Katsuki. It reared up on its hind legs to strike- 

Katsuki dropped his sword, slamming his shoulder into the creatures chest. It roared, toppling over backwards.  
Katsuki rolled off its chest; Shoto cleaved off its head. 

Katsuki panted, smiling up at Shoto. “That was _fun_.” 

“Show offs!” Eijiro called from the rock. 

The woman chuckled uncertainty. 

Katsuki looked back at her as Shoto flicked the blood of his sword. He got up, holding his hands out in front of him. 

She flinched, backing away. 

Eijiro held his hands up too.  
“It’s alright,” he smiled, “We’re not going to hurt you.” 

She rubbed her arm; she flinched, glancing down at a cluster of scratches. 

“Did the creature get you?” 

She shook her head. “N-no, my master. I ran away from him, but then I got lost.”  
She sprang up suddenly, grabbing Katsuki’s arm and holding on tight, burying her head into his shoulder. “Please don't leave me!” she begged. 

Katsuki looked at Shoto and Eijiro for help. Shoto bit back a laugh.  
“I'm not going to?” he said finally, trying to get his arm back. 

“You can take me away from here?” she asked, looking up at him with wet eyes. 

“Uh-” 

“Not yet,” Shoto said, sheathing his sword, “There's something we have to do first.” 

She follows his gaze towards the mouth of a cave.  
“Why have you come to the caves?” she asked. 

Katsuki shrugged, “I'm looking for something.” 

“What is it? I know this place; I could help you.” 

“A type of flower.” 

“Oh, The Mortaeus flower? I know where they are. I'll show you.” She dashed away, towards the cave. 

_‘Come on Katsuki. She’s lost, but she knows where the flowers are? Not to mention it took her an instant to stop crying. Tell me you’re smarter than that. Shoto? Eijiro?’_

Eijiro pulled two torches out of his bag; he tossed one to Katsuki. 

_‘Seriously??’_ Izuku groaned, _‘It’s obviously a trap!’_

~~~~~  
“...a trap, It’s a trap,” Izuku mumbled in his sleep. 

Ochako frowned, “His fever's getting worse, isn't it?” 

“...eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume…” 

“He’s still quoting Beowulf,” she smiled slightly, “Wonder why he memorised the prologue?” 

Aizawa noncommently huffed. “No idea.” 

~~~~~  
“There they are,” the woman gestured. The Mortaeus flower was across a wide bridge; a bridge over a trench so deep they couldn’t see the bottom. 

“Looks stable,” Shoto shrugged as Katsuki walked across. 

“Stay back from the edge, okay?” Eijiro smiled at the woman, “Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon.” 

She smiled back. 

“Why do the damn flowers have to be so far up the wall?” 

“Need a lift, Katsuki?” 

“Fuck you, I can climb up.” 

Shoto huffed, leaning against the wall as he watched Katsuki struggle. 

“ _Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me,_ ” the woman chanted, and the walls of the cave began to shake. 

“What are you doing?” Eijiro asked, eyes wide. He reached for his sword-  
She kicked him in the chest, sending him stumbling across the bridge. “ _Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me. Ic can stanas tobrytan, hiersumie me!_ ” 

“Fuck!” Katsuki cursed, grabbing onto the wall as the floor fell out from under them. The trio stood on their toes, barely staying on the ledge that was left behind on the wall. 

“I expected so much more,” the woman said, face emotionless. 

“Why are you doing this?!” Shoto yelled, foot slipping. 

“Because it is fate,” she replied. 

“The fuck does that mean, you _witch_!?” 

“Do not worry, Katsuki Todoroki. It's not your destiny to die at my hand.” 

“That’s real fucking comforting-” he snarled sarcasticly. 

Eijiro slid down the wall, cursing. 

“Eijiro!” Katsuki screamed. 

Eijiro whispered, “ _Endurecer._ ” His eyes flashed and his hands hardened, digging into the wall like claws.  
“Katsuki,” he huffed, heart beating out of his chest, “don’t antagonise the sorceress _trying to kill us_!” 

Said sorceress watched him interestedly. She shrugged, and walked away without another word. 

“Damn it come _back_!” Katsuki screamed after her. The glow of her torch disappeared, and they were left in darkness.  
“Fuck, damn it, fucking-” 

“Stop it Katsuki,” Shoto sighed. 

“We need to start climbing, or we’re going to fucking fall!” 

“How are we supposed to climb if we can’t see?” he retorted, “We’ll fall to our deaths anyway!” 

“Fuck you!” 

Eijiro laid his head against the wall. He breathed heavily, debating his options.  
_‘I can get us out of here,’_ he thought, _‘but I’m dead either way.’_

~~~~~  
“...Katsuki,” Izuku mumbled, “It's too dark. Too dark.” He tossed and turned, restless. 

“He’s getting worse!” Ochako flailed, “what do we-” 

“ _Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum._ ” 

Ochako and Aizawa froze, staring as a soft green light glowed under Izuku’s sheets. 

“...Sensei?” she asked quietly.  
He said nothing, folding back the sheets to reveal a ball of light in Izuku’s hand. “You didn’t tell me he has magic,” she whispered. 

Aizawa glanced up at her, then back at Izuku.  
“What are you doing?” he asked Izuku quietly. 

~~~~~  
Eijiro couldn’t breathe.  
He knew what he had to do, but; he had to do it fast, or his best friend would fall.  
“Katsuki?” he called into the darkness. 

“Yeah Shitty Hair?” 

He chuckled ruefully.  
“Katsuki, I ca… what’s that?” 

A green light faded into the darkness, making it so they could see. 

“The hell?” Katsuki cursed, watching as the ball of light bobbed down to him. He snarled at it.  
“Come on, then! What are you waiting for?! Finish me off bastard!” 

He wasn’t sure, but Eijiro could have sworn the light tried to roll its non-existent eyes. It bobbed higher, glowing bright enough for all three of them to see.  
“I think it’s trying to help,” Eijiro smiled, hefting himself up. That magic; that presence. He knew exactly who it was. 

Shoto nodded, and began to climb.  
“It hasn’t killed us yet,” he said. 

Spitefully, Katsuki began to climb. He saw the flower, a few feet away but out of reach. 

_‘Leave them, Katsuki.’_  
The ball of light flew over to him, then up, then back over to him frantically.  
_‘Go. Save yourself. Follow the light!’_

“Like hell you stupid ball!” he yelled, climbing towards the flower. He couldn’t get any closer, he reached out-  
His hand slipped, and the light panicked-  
He got the flower, sighing as he gripped the rock wall with both hands. 

_‘Faster. Go faster.’_

He put the flower into his pocket and raced after Shoto and Eijiro. 

_‘Follow the light!’_

When he got to the top, they pulled him up and out of the cave. 

_‘Safe. They’re safe.’_

Eijiro fell to his knees, panting.  
He looked up at the light, which was bobbing happily in circles around them.  
_‘I wonder if Izuku knows I can hear him,’_ Eijiro smiled to himself, _‘Thanks for the save, buddy.’_

“Tch. Annoying light,” Katsuki huffed, batting at it.  
It floated away from him grumpily.  
“The hell do you want?” 

It bobbed over to him, starting to fade.  
_‘Be safe. I can’t…’_  
The light disappeared. 

~~~~~  
Izuku watched as his world turned to darkness once more. He reached out to Katsuki, trying to let him know he was there…  
He was so _tired_ … 

~~~~~  
The light disappeared from Izuku’s hand. He stopped moving, falling into a peaceful state. 

“What was that, Sensei?” Ochako asked. 

“I have no idea,” he replied honestly, wiping the sweat of of Izuku’s head.  
Izuku’s breathing had slowed to a crawl... 

~~~~~  
They rode through the night, not wasting a moment of time. Camelot appeared in the horizon as the sun rose in the sky.  
They slowed their horses to a halt, met with a wall of red. 

Katsuki growled. He didn’t have time for this!  
“What are you doing? Let me pass!” 

“I'm sorry, Sire,” one of the guards bowed, “You're all under arrest, by order of the King.” 

Shoto went quietly, head held low as he was flanked on either side.  
Eijiro struggled, trying to rush past but he was quickly apprehended.  
Katsuki had to be _dragged_ off of his horse, kicking and screaming; five men struggled to hold him, carrying him flailing and cursing to the dungeons. 

Shoto looked up at the castle; through an open window, he made eye contact with Ochako. Pretending to brush his hair out of his face, Shoto gestured for her to ‘Find us.’ 

~~~~~  
_Bang_

_Bang, bang_

“Katsuki, stop.” 

_Bang_

“Shut up Shoto.” 

“You’re just hurting yourself.” 

_Bang_

Katsuki bounced off of the metal bars of his stone cell.  
“Then what do you suggest I do?” he growled, sliding down the wall, “Damn it, he’s running out of time!” 

“As it happens, I actually have a plan.” 

“Like what?” 

Shoto’s response was cut off; he backed away from the bars of his cell, eyes widening in fear. 

“Oh, shit,” Katsuki sighed, getting to his feet. 

Endeavor stopped in front of Katsuki’s cell. He crossed his arms, disappointment radiating off him.  
“You disobeyed me,” he said bluntly. 

“Of course I did, a man's life was at stake!” Katsuki yelled, “Let me out of here! Don’t let Izuku die because of me!” 

“You never cared about your servants before. I don’t understand why you care now.” 

Katsuki paused; he looked to the side. _‘Why do I care?’_  
He glanced at Shoto across the way. 

Shoto shook his head, silently saying, ‘Don’t take the bait.’ 

“He knew the danger he was getting himself into,” Katsuki said finally.  
Shoto banged his head on the wall.  
“He knew what would happen if he drank from that goblet, but he did it anyway. He saved my life, _again_.”  
Endeavor did not reply, waiting to see if Katsuki would continue.  
“There's more. There was a woman at the caves. A sorcerer.” 

‘Katsuki, _don’t_ ,’ Shoto glared, terrified. 

“She knew I was there for the fucking antidote. It wasn’t Vlad who tried to poison me.” 

“Of course it was,” Endeavor snapped. 

“Look, just-” he pulled the flower out of his pocket.  
Shoto silently cursed.  
“-Aizawa knows what to do with it. Leave me here for a week, a month, whatever. Just get it to him.” He shoved his hand between the bars, holding out the flower. 

Endeavor took it, staring at it with disdain. He crushed the flower in his fist, smooshing the petals to a pulp. 

“NO!” Katsuki and Shoto cried out as Endeavor dropped the plant to the floor. 

“There is a right and a wrong way of doing things. I'll see you're both let out in a week. Then you can find yourself another servant.”  
He stalked away. 

The boys stood there, unmoving; a distant door closed, and they sprang into action, dropping to the floor.  
Katsuki stretched, fingers centimeters away from the plant- 

“Got it!”  
Shoto huffed, pulling it into his cell, “I got it.” 

Katsuki deflated, staring at the ruined flower. “Fuck,” he said, retracting his arm and rolling over onto his back, “Fuck!”  
He repeatedly punched the air, seething. 

“Katsuki,” Shoto called. 

“We were _so close_ , Fucking hell-” 

“ _Katsuki._ ” 

“ _What_!?” 

“We can still save him,” Shoto said seriously. 

“How? The flower is fucking-” 

“He destroyed the petals, not the plant,” Shoto laughed in relief. 

“Did that sorceress melt your fucking brain or something?” 

“You said the poison is in the petals,” he smiled, “but the antidote is in the _leaves_.” 

Katsuki’s eyes widened. “Oh,” he said sitting up, “Oh, shit! You’re right!”  
He sighed, covering his face with his hands. “How the hell are we going to get it to him?” 

“Like I said, I have a plan. You should put more faith in me.” 

Katsuki huffed. He chuckled, leaning back against the wall.  
“I hate waiting.” 

“Dude,” whimpered Eijiro from the cell next to Katsuki, “Your father is terrifying.” 

Katsuki and Shoto snorted. 

~~~~~  
“This is totally going to work,” Ochako smiled, carefully balancing the three plates of food. She confidently walked down the long, winding staircase to the dungeons.  
“Food for the prisoners?” She smiled at the guard. The nodded, letting her pass.  
“Phew,” she sighed once she was out of earshot. 

Another guard unlocked the door to Shoto’s cell for her. He was sitting in the corner, staring at the wall. 

“My Lord?” she smiled, “I was-” 

“Put it down over there,” he said, nodding towards a bench in the cell.  
She frowned. _‘Well that was rude. You’re the one who asked me to come, you know!’_  
She laid the plate down, glancing at him before walking towards the door. 

“Wait,” he said, picking up the plate. He raised an eyebrow at her, disgusted.  
“I couldn't possibly eat this, it's disgusting. The state it's in, I'm not sure it's fit for anyone.” 

_‘Well screw you too!’_ She glared at him, reaching to pick up the plate and-  
_‘Oh.’_ She smiled. 

“I’ll make sure to send you something better, my Lord,” she bowed. 

Eijiro accepted his plate without complaint. 

When she got to Katsuki, he whispered, “How is he?”  
Her face fell, but, she smiled.  
He nodded. “Get going." 

As Ochako left, she saw something flash in the corner of her eye. 

Shoto grabbed a piece of bread out of the air, quickly hiding it behind his back. 

She giggled, taking the plant off the plate and slipping it into her pocket. 

~~~~~  
“Have you got it?” Aizawa asked, herding Ochako into the room. 

“Here,” she handed him the plant. 

He ran over to the table, stripping the leaves off the plant and mashing them to a pulp. 

Izuku wheezed; Ochako wiped the sweat off his pale forehead. 

Aizawa froze. 

“What is it?” Ochako asked. 

“Keep an eye on the door,” he said, dumping some dried herbs into the bowl. “ _Sythan_ …”  
He glanced at the window, just in case. His hand shook.  
“ _Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum,_ ” he chanted.  
The potion sizzled, and Aizawa relaxed, rushing over to Izuku’s side. 

“Hold his nose,” he asked, and Ochako did.  
“Swallow, Izuku. Swallow it,” Aizawa whispered, pouring the potion into Izuku’s mouth. 

“Did it- did it work?” 

“Give it a moment,” Aizawa said, laying down the bowl.  
Izuku’s breath evened out.  
Aizawa and Ochako sighed in relief. 

“Is he going to wake up soon?” Ochako asked. 

“I don’t know,” Aizawa replied, “his body might need to-” 

Izuku groaned, rubbing his eyes.  
“Ochako?” he asked, staring up at her. 

“Izuku!” she smiled, jumping to her feet, and grabbing his hand, “Oh my gosh! _Flotar!_ ” 

“Ochako!” Aizawa scolded, grabbing Izuku’s other arm. 

Izuku _floated_ , slowly rising above the bed.  
“Huuuuhwoah?!” he exclaimed, flailing. 

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed, “I just got excited I mean I thought you were going to die and-” 

“Put him down, Ochako!” 

“Sorry Sensei! Uhm, uhm- _Ceibar!_ ” 

Izuku fell down with a _fwump_ , Aizawa lowering his head carefully.  
“You uh- I was just- you have magic?” Izuku stuttered. 

“Well you do too!” she blushed. 

“I- _what_?” 

Aizawa sighed. 

~~~~~  
Aizawa hesitantly knocked on the door to the King’s chambers.  
“Endeavor, may I speak with you? It’s important.” 

“Come in.”  
Aizawa entered slowly, staying by the door.  
“Make it quick. Word of Vlad's arrest has got back to Mercia.” 

“I know who tried to poison Katsuki,” he said bluntly. 

Endeavor huffed.  
“So do I. He's locked in my dungeons.” 

“It wasn't Vlad.”  
Endeavor glared at him, but Aizawa stood his ground.  
“The poison was magical. And I'd recognise the hand that made it anywhere: Nimueh.” 

“Don’t be foolish, Nimueh is dead, I killed her myself.” 

“You are right,” Aizawa nodded, “but you forget; We never found her daughter.” 

“Are you saying that she conspired with Vlad to kill Katsuki?” Endeavor growled. 

“No, Vlad is innocent. The woman used him, used the opportunity of the treaty to sneak into the castle.” 

Endeavor looked away, lost in thought.  
“You’re sure?” 

“I can’t lie to you.” 

He nodded.  
“I’ll have a Knight tell the guards to release Vlad.” 

“Oh, and Sire?” 

“Yes?” 

“I healed my ward. I found an.. alternative solution to the flower.”  
Endeavor glared at him.  
“Am I free to go?” 

“...Yes. Make sure the boy is ready to go back to work as soon as possible.” 

“Yes, Endeavor,” Aizawa bowed. 

~~~~~  
_“He’s okay.”_

_“Thank the gods.” Yamada ran his hands down his face. “Is this what it was like following me around when we were kids?”_

_“Yes,” Aizawa smiled, “But somehow, Izuku is even worse than you.”_

~~~~~  
“Eijiro!” Ochako smiled, waving him over, “They let you out?” 

“Endeavor said I was free to go because I was just following the Prince’s orders! Can you believe that?” he beamed, running over to her. 

“No way!” 

“Er, I’m not getting in the way, am I? Are you busy?” 

“I’m just taking some water back to Izuku! You can walk back with me and tell me _everything_. Did you fight a Cockatrice?” 

“The Cockatrice is not important,” Eijiro waved her off, “There was this sorceress-” 

“So it _was_ a trap!” 

“-we almost died in the caves, but then this super manly green light showed up and I swear it felt like-” 

“Izuku?” 

“I, wait, you know?” he gasped. 

She whispered, “So _that’s_ what he was doing when he conjured the light in his sleep.” 

“In his sleep?!?” 

“He was passed out the whole time you were gone! Sensei and I were watching over him!” 

“Who _is_ this guy? Where did he come from?” 

“I have no idea!” 

“Man,” Eijiro rubbed the nape of his neck, “no wonder Sensei asked me to keep an eye on him.”  
He laughed, “Maybe he’s Emrys!” 

“Yeah right Eijiro,” she shoved him playfully, “There’s no way sweet little Izuku is Emrys. Emrys is just a druid legend; he’s not real!” 

“You never know!”  
Ochako rolled her eyes.  
“Wait, does he know about your gift?” 

She blushed.  
“Sorta.” 

“Aw man, Sensei wouldn’t let me tell him! Something about a ‘muttering habit’ and ‘it’s a miracle the whole castle doesn’t know about Izuku already’.” 

Ochako snorted. Then she stopped in her tracks, zoned out. 

“You okay?” Eijiro frowned. 

“Oh my gosh,” she said incredulously. 

“What?”  
She whispered harshly, “Izuku can do magic in his _sleep_. We have to protect him!”  
She gasped, “What if he does magic in front of Katsuki!” 

“Oh gods,” Eijiro nearly yelled, “he already _has_! The chandelier, the knife!” 

Ochako stumbled, bracing herself against the wall.  
“No wonder Sensei has been so stressed lately. Izuku’s got a death wish.” 

~~~~~  
Katsuki froze in the doorway to Aizawa’s chambers. He half-expected to see Izuku laying on the bed, pale and way to still. But Izuku was sitting at the table, his back turned to Katsuki. 

Aizawa raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head, going back to what he was doing. 

“Still alive, idiot?” Katsuki asked finally. 

“Oh!” Izuku turned around, beaming, “yeah! Hi, Katsuki. Thanks, I think?” 

“It was nothing,” Katsuki shrugged, “A half decent servant is hard to come by. You better be back to work tomorrow, Izuku.” 

“Yeah,” Izuku smiled, “Yeah, of course!” 

Katsuki turned to leave.  
“And Deku? Thanks,” he closed the door. 

Aizawa snorted.  
“Children.” 

Izuku blushed. 

“I still don't understand why the sorceress went to all the trouble of framing Vlad,” he said to change the subject, “She could've just killed Katsuki. There are much more effective ways to kill someone-” 

“She wasn’t after Katsuki.” 

“She...what?” 

“Ibara was the sorceress, Izuku. She new you’d be forced to drink the poison. For some reason, she was after you.” 

~~~~~  
Ibara scryed Izuku in a bowl of water. “It’s going just as you foretold, mother,” Ibara whispered to herself, “Emrys and the Future King followed the script perfectly.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't enough female villains! I had to improvise.  
> I mean, technicaly Ibara's not a villain, just an antagonist, but... :)
> 
> Oh yeah, I looked up the spells in the wiki, and in this episode most of Merlin's chanting is excerpts from Beowulf! Who knew?


	4. Bravest

" 'Go pick mushrooms Izuku’, ‘No magic Izuku’, ‘Go do something that won’t almost get you killed for once Izuku’,” Izuku scoffed, dumping the mushrooms into his bag, “He could have come with me. It’s not like I shattered my bones or anything! It was just poison… some of these mushrooms are poisonous anyway!”

 _ **Screeee**_

“What the-” Izuku jumped to his feet. “Oh no.” 

A giant bird- no, a griffin, stared at Izuku from twenty feet away. It clicked its beak. 

“Nice birdy?” Izuku took a step back, “Nice birdy… I’m- I’m just leaving, I didn’t mean to- to bother you, okay?” 

It clicked it’s beak impatiently. 

He took another step back, and-  
_Snap!_ went a branch under his foot.  
Izuku flinched. 

_**Screeeee!!**_

“Please don’t-” Izuku turned tail and fled, the sound of thunderous hooves chasing after him. 

_**Screee!!!**_

“Why!” Izuku yelled, running from the creature, “I don’t know any spells for this!”  
His foot got caught, and the ground fell out from under him-  
He landed hard, not wasting a moment to crawl back to his feet and- 

“Raaah!” a new voice yelled, running passed Izuku with sword held high. 

Izuku blinked in confusion. His brain caught up.  
He skidded across the leaves as he slowed down, turning to watch the newcomer. 

They smacked at the griffin with the sword, but nothing happened; they tried again, and the sword _shattered_ against the feathers.  
“Ookay then, Run!” they yelled, grabbing Izuku’s hand and pulling him along. 

The two of them dash through the forest, zig-zagging a path through the trees to disorient the griffin.  
“This way!” they said, pulling Izuku down behind a fallen tree. The two crouched silently, holding their breath as the griffin charged right by them. 

Izuku sighed in relief, finally getting a chance to look at the newcomer. They had dark brown hair and pale skin. Light glinted off a pink stone, set on a thin chain necklace. 

“Hey,” he chuckled, “Thanks! You’re my hero!” 

She beamed at him, glancing over the log.  
“I think it’s gone.” 

“I’m Izuku!” 

“Mina!” she replied chearily, “Who knew a sword couldn’t hurt a griffin?” 

“Yeah,” Izuku said, “Actually, I think only magic can kill it.” 

“Oh,” she panted, “Hey, 'zuku?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I think it scratched me.”  
Her eyes rolled back in her head. 

“Aah!” Izuku flailed, protecting her head from slamming into the log as she passed out. 

~~~~~  
“Is she going to be alright?” Izuku asked, fretting over Mina. He had carried her to the castle, straight to Aizawa. 

“She’s fine. She was barely scratched, and the fever will pass by morning.” 

“Oh, thank goodness.” 

“What happened, Izuku? Where did you find her?” Aizawa asked, putting his medical supplies away. 

“Well… about that…”  
It only took one sentence before Aizawa smacked Izuku on the back of the head with a thin book.  
“It wasn’t my fault!” he whined. 

~~~~~  
“Oh! You’re awake!” 

Mina stared up at the green-haired boy. She frowned, raising her hand to her neck to make sure her necklace was still on.  
She sighed in relief.  
“Yeah, uh, 'zuku right?” she smiled. 

“Yeah! You’re inside Camelot castle, by the way. I work for the Court Physician, and he took care of that scratch for you. You’ve been out for a day.” 

“I’m… in Camelot?” she gasped, “I’m really in Camelot?”  
She jumped to her feet and ran at the window, nose nearly pressed up against the glass.  
“Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here,” she beamed at Izuku, “I want to join the knights!”  
She faltered at the surprised look on Izuku’s face.  
“I know what you're thinking, I… I’ll never make it. Who’s some random girl compared to the best and bravest in the land. I’ll never be a hero.” 

“Mina,” Izuku said, getting her attention, “You know, you don’t have to be a Knight to be a hero.” 

“I-” 

“ _But_ \- you’re already a hero! You saved me, remember? And even though you didn’t hurt the griffin those were some pretty impressive moves. Trust me, the knights are going to love you! Not to mention-”  
He kept rambling, and with every word embarrassed her more. 

“...Really?” she smiled bashfully when he was finally done. 

“You could put Katsuki to shame!” 

“The Prince?” she scoffed, laughing, “No way!” 

“You know what? I'll go talk to him about it right now!” 

“You can just talk to Prince Katsuki?” 

“Yeah! I’m his manservant!” 

~~~~~  
“Fuck off _Deku_.” 

“Fine, we’ll talk after,” Izuku huffed, walking to the edge of the training grounds where Mina was waiting. 

“What did he say?” she asked hopefully. 

“He said we’ll talk more about it later. C’mon let’s watch. He’s testing a noble today.” 

“Testing for what?” Izuku shushed her. 

The nobleman swung his sword a few times, beaming at Katsuki. 

“Alright you fucking piece of shit,” Katsuki barked, “this is it! Pass, and you're a Knight of Camelot. Fail, and you're no one.” 

“Oh,” Mina smiled. 

“To pass, you have to fight the ultimate killing machine. Me. You've got one minute to either hold your ground, or knock me on my ass. Neito, Son of Monoma. Let’s see what you can do.”  
Katsuki drew his sword, nodding to a waiting servant. They flipped an hourglass upside down.  
“Your time starts now.” 

“Finally,” Neito swung his sword, “I get to show you just how _better_ I am than the rest of the _worthless_ wanabie Knights! Taking a _brute_ like you down will be a piece of cake-”  
He ran at Katsuki.  
It only took two blows to send Neito face-down in the mud. 

“Ooo,” Izuku winced sympathetically. 

“Wow,” Mina gasped, “the Prince is so cool!” 

“Tch. Take this bastard away,” Katsuki commanded. 

~~~~~  
Katsuki scowled, undoing the straps on his gauntlets.  
“Monoma's the third bastard to fail this month. How am I supposed to build an army with shit like that?” 

“Actually,” Izuku smiled, taking the gauntlets, “I might be able to help.” 

Katsuki stopped what he was doing. He looked Izuku in the eyes.  
“I would knock you on your ass faster than Monoma, and that’s saying something.” 

“I didn’t mean me! But there’s this friend of mine, and-” 

“I'm _sure_ any friend of yours would be fucking brilliant” Katsuki snarked sarcastically, “but there’s no way they’d pass the First Code of Camelot.” 

“The what?” 

“Only noble blooded assholes can serve as knights.” 

“Oh…” Izuku thought, “She is a noble.” 

“Is she?” Katsuki scoffed. 

“Er, absolutely!” 

“Oh yeah? How the hell did you make ‘friends’ with a noble?” 

“She saved my life! She’s a really good swordswoman, Katsuki.” 

“Sure she is,” Katsuki huffed, “Tell you what, bring your imaginary noble friend to the training ground tomorrow. _With_ her seal of nobility.” 

“Really?” 

“Sure.” 

“You won't regret this, I promise!” 

~~~~~  
Izuku ran into Aizawa’s chambers, beaming. 

Mina asked, “Did you speak to him?” 

“He wants to see you!” 

“Oh my gosh!” she squealed, grabbing Izuku’s arm and practically bouncing in her joy, “Thank you. Thank you!” 

“Er, it- it’s just…” Izuku stuttered. 

“Oh,” Mina frowned, “What? Is it something I did?” 

“N-no! No, it’s… you’re not a noble, are you? Er...” he fiddled with the cuff of his sleeve. 

She laughed.  
“Me, a noble? Come on ‘zuku.” 

“Well, it’s just-” 

“The First Code,” Aizawa interrupted.  
He flipped a page of his book, sitting by the window.  
“Only those of noble blood can serve as knights. A rule the King created shortly after he rose to power. He only allows Knights from the families that have sworn allegiance to him, the nobility.” 

“But that’s not fair!” Mina whined. 

“That's the way it is.” 

“Damn it,” she sighed, sitting down at the table, “I came all this way, and-” tears welled up in her eyes, but she bit them back. 

“So…” Izuku sat down next to her, not sure what to do.  
“Why do you want to be a knight? If it’s okay to ask, I’m not pressuring you or anything-” 

She chuckled at him. “You’re cute when you’re nervous.” 

He turned beat red, hands flailing.  
"I'm, uhm, _wait_ , I-" 

She chuckled harder, shaking her head at him.  
“When I was little, corrupt Knights killed my family. No warning, one second we were happy, the next… I’m the only one left. I want to be a Knight, a real Knight. I want to be the kind of Knight who protects a just King and saves their people, not hurts them.  
“Not that Camelot _has_ a just King,” she smirked ruefully, “but I could still set an example. I’d be a _good_ Knight. A Hero. Guess I’ll never get that chance.” 

Izuku curled his hands into fists, knuckles turning white. He didn’t know what to say. 

The door slammed open with a _bang_ , making all three jump to their feet-  
“Mina!” 

“Eijiro?!” she gasped, running over to the Knight. 

“I knew that was you!” he laughed and she tackle-hugged him. He placed his hand against the wall to stop them both from falling over.  
“Wow,” he smiled, “You… uh, look different!” 

“Yeah,” Mina said to Eijiro, rubbing the pink stone of her necklace.  
He nodded, smirking.  
“But whadja you do to your _hair_!?” 

“It’s just dyed!” Eijiro laughed, “I look manly in red, right?” 

Aizawa sighed, sitting back in his chair and rubbing his temples.  
_‘More teenagers,’_ he thought, opening his book back to the right page, _‘I’m never going to get any peace and quiet.’_

“You-” Mina stuttered, noticing the Camelot Red uniform he was wearing, “You’re a Knight!” 

“Uh-” Izuku interrupted, “So you two know each other?” 

Eijiro rubbed the nape of his neck; Mina fiddled with the fabric of her shirt.  
“Yeah,” Mina smiled finally, “we knew each other when we were younger.” She glanced at Aizawa who was still paying attention to his book. 

“I can’t believe you came to Camelot,” Eijiro said, “Why are you here?” 

“Well I-” she floundered, “I want to be a Knight too?” 

“Oh,” he smirked, “You’d look super manly as a Knight. I can get you an audition!” 

“Really?!” 

Izuku interrupted, “But what about the First Code?” 

Eijiro winked at him. 

~~~~~  
Eijiro slowly opened the doors to the castle library. He scanned the aisles, looking for a book on Camelot Nobility-  
“Ah,” he smiled when he found it. 

“Can I help you _Sir_ Eijiro?” asked a voice, and Eijiro flinched, nearly dropping the book. 

“Ah, no thank you, Nedzu,” he smiled, looking down at the short, almost mousy man, “Just looking up some stuff for the Prince.” 

“I see,” Nedzu smiled, sipping his tea, “well, call me if you need me.”  
He walked away. 

Eijiro silently sighed, tension falling from his shoulders.  
He walked over to a table, opening the book and flipping through the yellowed pages. He stopped at a page titled ‘Northumbrian’.  
“Perfect,” he smirked, pulling out a piece of parchment. He held one hand over the book, and the other over the blank page.  
“ _Ic us bisen hræd tán hwanon, Mina._ ”  
His eyes flashed gold.  
Eijiro quickly rolled up the parchment, hiding it in his jacket. 

“It’s not going to go the way you want it to,” Nedzu called from his desk on the other side of the room. 

“I’ll… take that into consideration. Thank you, Nedzu.” 

~~~~~  
“Is Aizawa here?” Eijiro asked. 

“He just left,” Izuku waved, “It’s just me and Mina.” 

“Great!” he smiled, “Then I won’t get scolded for this.”  
He pulled out the parchment, unfurling it for them to see. 

“What is it?” Mina asked, walking over and tracing the words with her finger. 

“ _This_ is your seal of nobility.” 

Izuku stood up straight like a whip.  
“Eijiro, **No**.” 

Her eyes widened.  
“ ‘Mina, fifth child of Lord Eldred of Northumbria’,” she read, “How did you get this!” 

“I have my ways,” he winked. 

Izuku tried to grab the paper.  
“Mina, this is a bad-” 

She grabbed the paper.  
“This is fantastic! Thank you Eijiro!” she hugged him, careful not to bend the page, “Let’s go to Katsuki right now!” 

“Hold on,” Eijiro smiled, “you’re already super manly, but you can’t pretend to be a noble wearing that. We’ve got to get you some clothes! I know the best seamstress in Camelot, we can swing by her house-” 

“Guys, this is a _really_ bad idea-” 

“It’ll be fine, Izuku!” Eijiro insisted, “I got this!” 

~~~~~  
Mina was standing still as a statue, praying that they couldn’t see the blush on her cheeks. 

Ochako wrapped the measuring tape around Mina’s upper thigh; she proceeded to measure Mina’s inseam. 

Mina gulped.  
“Th-”  
She coughed.  
“Thank you for helping me, Ochako.” 

“It’s no problem-” she smiled, “-I’ve been making clothes for Lord Shoto for years. You’re going to look amazing when I’m done with you. Not that you don’t already look fantastic I just-” Ochako rushed through her words. 

“Thank you,” Mina squeaked. She silently cursed.  
Eijiro held back a laugh.  
She glared at him. 

“We need Knights like you,” Ochako blushed. 

“You- you do?” 

“I just meant-” her face turned red, “Camelot! Camelot needs Knights. Not just Nobles, like Katsuki, but, you know, normal people.” 

“I’m not normal, My Lady,” Mina fiddled with her necklace, “and I’m not a Knight yet either.” 

“Oh, I’m- I’m not a Lady,” Ochako floundered, turning even more red. 

“You’re blinding enough to be one,” Mina mumbled, “like a cloudless sunrise.” 

Eijiro coughed. 

“Okay, we're done!” Ochako exclaimed, turning away, “Uhm, I should have these ready in no time! It's nice to meet you, Mina.” 

Ochako gathered her wits, holding out her hand for a handshake. 

Mina took it slowly, rubbing Ochako's hand and bringing it up to her lips to plant a soft kiss. 

Ochako turned tomato-red.  
“G-g-goodbye, Mina!” she yanked her hand back. 

“Goodbye, Lady Ochako.” 

As soon as they left, Mina crouched down. She covered her face with her hands, squealing.  
“Why didn’t you tell me your friend was _cute_?!?” she yelled at Eijiro. 

Ochako heard from inside her house. She face-planted into her bed, a happy floundering mess. 

~~~~~  
Eijiro smoothed out the wrinkles in Mina’s new outfit on their way to the training grounds.  
“You really look the part,” he grinned, “Super Manly! You always look good in turquoise.” 

“Let’s just hope it’s enough to fool the Prince,” she replied, messing with her cuffs. 

“You’re going to do amazing, after all, you’re the one who taught _me_ to fight. If I can make it? Katsuki will _love_ you. Just- keep that necklace from getting broken.” 

“No, I was just going to snap the chain in front of the Prince,” she rolled her eyes, “I’ll keep it hidden Eijiro.” 

“Just saying!” he held his hands up. 

“Izuku!” Eijiro waved when they reached the training grounds. Izuku jogged over, keeping one eye on Katsuki who was training new recruits. 

“So? What do you think?” Mina smiled, showing off her outfit. 

“W-well, you certainly look the part?” Izuku stuttered. 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” 

“N-no! I’m sure you’ll do great! I’m just, the paper and-” 

“Chill, Izuku,” Mina laughed. 

Katsuki dismissed the trainees; he walked over to the weapons rack, hanging his sword up. 

“Here's your chance,” Eijiro said, pushing Mina forwards, “Go for it.” 

She nodded, smiling.  
She jogged over to Katsuki. 

“The fuck you want?” he asked, not even looking up. 

She took a deep breath.  
“My name is Mina, fifth child of Lord Eldred of Northumbria,” she held out the seal, “I want to try out to be your Knight.” 

“Mina?” Katsuki scoffed, “The hell did you come from?” 

“...Northumbria.” 

“Right,” he said, finally looking up, “Oh, you’re the one Deku told me about aren’t you.” 

“Yes!” she smiled, “My seal of nobility is right here-”  
Katsuki punched her in the shoulder, sending her stumbling to the ground. 

“Hey!” Eijiro yelled. 

“You’re sluggish,” he spat, “In a real fight you’d be dead. Come back when you're fucking ready.”  
He walked off. 

She got to her feet, squaring her shoulders.  
“I’m ready _now_ , Sire!” 

Katsuki froze, one foot hanging in the air. He looked at her over his shoulder, slowly.  
“You are, huh?” he smirked.  
He grabbed a pair of staffs by the wall, weighing them both in his hands.  
In an instant he spun around, throwing one of the staffs at Mina. She caught it effortlessly.  
“Alright then,” Katsuki smirked, “Try to kill me.” 

“You want me to _what_?” 

“Come at me, and give it your fucking all or fuck off.” 

Uncertainty, Mina smiled.  
Mina aimed a strike right at Katsuki’s head; he blocked it just in time.  
She lunged again, this time from below. 

He diverted her strike, using his momentary advantage to strike at her side. 

She blocked it easily, smirking at him. Breaking away from their stalemate, Mina lunged at his stomach. 

He jumped back, honest-to-god smiling. 

“Do you see that?” Izuku asked, the constant _clack_ of the staffs hitting each other continuing in the background. 

“Told you Mina’s good,” Eijiro beamed, “even Katsuki can see it.” 

Katsuki struck at Mina from above; she dove out of the way. He gradually got faster, Mina struggled to keep up with him. 

“She’s holding out really well,” Eijiro said. 

“Not for much longer,” Izuku pointed out, “Mina’s not paying attention to her left.” 

Sure enough, Katsuki hit Mina’s left side. She groaned in pain, and Katsuki took her feet out from under her.  
Katsuki put his staff to her chest, keeping her down.  
He smirked.  
“Congratulations, Mina,” he said, holding out his hand, “I expect to see you in basic training, tomorrow at dawn.”  
She took his hand, letting him pull her up to her feet. 

_Dun, dun-dun, dun_

“Oh shit the warning bells,” Katsuki cursed, rushing towards his swords. Eijiro and Mina ran after him. 

~~~~~  
“On me!” Katsuki yelled, running towards the center of the square. Eijiro and Mina ran to his side holding shields, along with six other knights. The knights got into two rows of four, protecting Katsuki in the center. 

“What do I do?” Mina whispered to Eijiro, watching a familiar winged beast fly straight towards them. 

“Just stay in formation!” he whispered back, tightening his grip on his shield. 

The griffin _screeched_ , diving at the knights. 

The four knights in front put their shields together creating a barrier; the rest ducked behind it. 

The griffin’s claws collided with the shields; Eijiro and Mina winced, holding their ground. 

Katsuki swung his sword at the beast, just barely missing as it swerved around.  
It circles a few times; Katsuki watched it closely-  
“Shields up!” he yelled as the beast dove again. The knights moved as one, all eight lifting their shields above their heads and bracing for impact. Katsuki ducked low, under the shields. 

A horrid scratching noise grates at their ears as the beast clawed at the shields. Mina almost dropped hers, instincts telling her to protect her ears.  
The sound stopped. 

The griffin lands behind them, pacing. 

“Shields down south!” Katsuki yelled, and the knights turned to face the griffin.  
It pawed at the ground, watching them with a beady eye.  
“Split!” 

The beast charged, and the knights split down the middle; Katsuki stepped to Eijiro’s side. He swung his sword at the griffin-  
His sword _shattered_.  
Katsuki cursed under his breath. 

“Here!” Eijiro yelled, tossing Katsuki his spear.  
The knights fell back into formation, watching the griffin circle above them. 

_‘My sword shattered, the hell is a spear going to do? Fuck, maybe Deku fucked up my sword or-’_

The griffin charged at them from the air-  
Eijiro and Mina braced themsel-  
The griffin pulled up, kicking the shields full-force with its hind legs. 

Eijiro and Mina slumbled, falling over backwards- 

Katsuki jammed the spear at the beast’s stomach-  
The wood of the spear _splintered_ , useless.  
“Shit!” he yelled, ducking backwards under the griffin's feet at it flew over his head; he fell to the ground, _hard_. 

The other six knights rush to guard Katsuki from the beast, shields at the ready. 

Mina sprange to her feet first; she help Eijiro up all the way, then the two of them lifted Katsuki up.  
“You alright Sire?” Eijiro asked. 

“Our weapons are fucking useless,” he replied, rubbing his arm, “shattered on impact; we can’t hurt it!” 

Mina stared up at the beast, thinking-  
_‘...Actually, I think only magic can kill it…’_  
“Oh no,” she said out loud. 

“No shit,” Katsuki huffed.  
“You, sword!”  
One of the knights tossed him their weapon as he walked forward. 

Mina stared at her sword.  
Her jaw tensed up; she steeled herself, whispering “ _ácido._ ”  
Acid dripped from her hand; she quickly ran her hand up the length of her sword. She glanced around, glad all the knights had their back to her- 

Eijiro met her gaze.  
He smirked. 

She smirked back. 

The griffin dove; Katsuki braced himself, raising his sword- Mina swung.  
The griffin _screeched_ in pain; it’s front left claws fell to the ground. 

Mina ducked behind her shield to protect herself from the blood flying through the air. 

The beast retreated, squawking angrily as it flew over the rooftops. 

Mina lowered her shield, watching it go. She whooped, laughing in relief.  
Katsuki was staring at her.  
“Eh heh,” she chuckled, rubbing the nape of her neck. 

“How did you do that,” he asked. 

“I aimed for its foot?” she shrugged, not looking him in the eyes, “I guess its skin isn’t as thick there.” 

Katsuki glared at her, unsure.  
“Tch,” he finally huffed, lowering his sword. 

She sighed as he turned away, walking towards the castle. 

~~~~~  
_“When will the knights be ready to ride?”_

_“An hour. Maybe two.”_

_“Good. We finish this beast off tonight.”_

~~~~~  
Aizawa paced back and forth, flipping through a book. He scanned each page quickly, not finding what he was looking for.  
Izuku sat at the table, hastily reading another book. He mumbled about _magic_ and Katsuki trying to get himself _killed_ and he had to find _something_ to help- 

“Here,” Aizawa said suddenly, dropping his book in front of Izuku, “This spell should kill it. You have to cast it on a weapon.” 

Izuku read it over, frowning.  
“I've never cast a spell this powerful before; it says the weapon will glow blue? That’s obviously magic to anyone watching, I shouldn’t-” 

“Nothing less will kill it,” Aizawa interrupted, “Don’t get caught.” 

“Don’t get caught?” Izuku whined, “it _glows bright blue_!” 

“You stopped _time_ in front of most of the nobles in the kingdom without getting caught,” he replied bluntly, “You’ll figure it out.” 

“Yes, Sensei…” 

~~~~~  
“...just let me go with them-” 

“ _No_.” 

“Endeavor-” 

“The answer will always be _no_ , Shoto.” 

“I’m a better fighter than Katsuki! I’ve bested him in tournaments more times than I can count! I could take down the griffin he let fly away. I don’t understand; Katsuki is impressive, but everyone knows I would make a better knight than-” 

“ _Silence_ , Shoto.” 

“If you would just let me prove myself to-” 

_Smack-_  
_Thud._

“Enough. Do _not_ ask me again.” 

~~~~~  
_The Prince rides into the night, a small army in red behind him. The griffin is not hard to find._  
_The green-haired servant runs after them, begging to catch up in time and stay out of sight. He begs the Prince to survive until he gets there._  
_He runs,_  
_And runs._  
_The sounds of fighting reach his ears._  


~~~~~  
When Izuku got to the scene, nearly all the knights were on the ground, unmoving. His chest heaved, glancing between them all-  
“Katsuki,” he gasped, rushing to Katsuki’s side. 

Katsuki groaned, eyes shut tight.  
Izuku quickly checked him over; as far as he could tell in the dark, Katsuki wasn’t bleeding.  
Izuku looked around them, trying to figure out what was happening. 

He saw Mina, standing tall. She picked up a lance from the ground, carefully balancing it in her grip. She ran her hand over the end.  
The griffin was squawking, glaring at her from a little ways away.  
Mina smiled.  
The griffin charged. 

Izuku _ran_ , arm outstretched.  
_“Bregdan anweald gafeluec!”_

Mina raised the lance, ready to strike as the beast grew closer.  
The lance shined blue.  
Mina struck it in the chest; the griffin stumbled, falling to its side-  
Mina jumped out of the way as the beast skidded to a halt. She looked at her weapon, confusion clear in her eyes. 

She made eye contact with Izuku, who was slowly lowering his arm, gold fading from his eyes.  
He froze.  
She smiled.  
“Well hello, 'zuku,” Mina smiled. 

He flinched.  
“H-hi, Mina?” he whimpered back. 

“That was cool,” she laughed, staring at the griffin’s corpse, “Did not expect that.” 

“Deku, get back!” 

Izuku jumped, turning around. 

Katsuki was seething, pointing his sword towards Mina. 

She froze, smile quickly fading.  
“Sire,” she shook, raising her hands above her head. 

“You did it,” he glared, “You killed it, with that light. _Sorcerer_.” Mina glanced at Izuku, who was shaking like a leaf.  
“I should've known,” Katsuki spat, “How could I have been so stupid?! You- you don't sound like a noble, you don't even look like a noble! You’re a spy, aren’t you!” 

“I’m sorry,” is all she said. 

“You- that’s how you took its leg, isn’t it? Earlier, you used magic then too! Your sword didn’t shatter on impact!” 

Izuku’s eyes widened, glancing at Mina before settling his eyes on Katsuki’s sword. 

Mina slowly put her hands behind her head; she unclasped her necklace, holding it out for both of them to see.  
In an instant, her skin turned pink, her hair a similar shade. The whites of her eyes turned black, and horns yellow as the sun appeared on her head.  
“I’m a sorcerer,” she replied. The pink crystal bounced on it’s chain as her hands shook, “But I am no spy. I just want to serve my people. I just wanted to be a hero. I’m-” her voice cracked, “I’m _sorry_.” 

Katsuki lifted his sword higher, staring her down.  
“Damn it,” he spat, “Damn it, Mina. You fucking fight like a knight. And I need...Camelot needs… you would have been goddamn fantastic.” 

They stood there, no one daring to move. 

Katsuki glanced at his fallen men. The three of them were the only ones standing. The only ones awake.  
He lowered his sword.  
“Go.” 

“I- what?” she asked, eyes widening. 

“You fucking heard me. I didn’t see shit. Get the fuck out of here, Mina. And don’t you fucking dare come back,” he commanded. 

“I- but, you-” 

“Go!” 

“Yes, Sire,” she bowed, turning tail and running away. 

Izuku watched her go, shaking in his boots.  
_‘Thank you, Mina,’_ he thought. 

She glanced back, over her shoulder. She smiled.  
_‘Thank you, ‘zuku. Stay safe, okay?’_

_‘Yeah.’_  
Katsuki watched her go, sheathing his sword.  
“...Katsu-” 

“Shut up, Deku,” Katsuki growled, “You didn’t see shit.”  
Izuku snapped his mouth shut tight.  
“Where the hell did you come from, anyway?” 

“...Camelot?” 

Katsuki stared at him, bemused.  
He chuckled.  
“You fucking idiot,” Katsuki shook his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mina is Lancelot!  
> RIP Monoma, sorry buddy. I just needed someone to get beaten up by Katsuki.  
> 


	5. The Gates of Truth

The door creaked open.  
Aizawa opened one eye, just enough that he could see but no one could tell he was awake. He watched as his ward made a face, hissing through his teeth with his hand on the door. 

Aizawa smirked, watching him leave the room.  
_‘One of these days he’s going to realise I’m a light sleeper.’_

~~~~~  
Izuku froze in his tracks, staring at a beautiful quilt. It was blue, yellow, red and white; something about the design drew his eyes. He reached out to touch it. 

“That quilt is worth more than you boy,” the stall owner called. 

Izuku jerked his hand away. He sheepishly smiled to the owner, who ignored him. He sighed, continuing his trek through the market. 

“Izuku!” Ochako waved, “Hey, Izuku!” 

“Hey Ochako!” he beamed back, as she made her way towards him. 

“I’ve never seen you up this early! Is something wrong?” 

“Oh, no! Everything's fine. I was just- I wanted to get something for my friend, before I have to wake Katsuki up.” 

“That’s so kind! Who’s your friend?” 

“You wouldn’t know him. He, uhm… doesn’t get out much?” 

“Oh, okay…” she frowned, confused.  
She shook it off.  
“Well, what are you looking for?” 

“I was looking at that quilt-” he pointed, “-but I can’t afford it, so…”  
He shrugged. 

Her eyes lit up.  
“Stay here,” she instructed, walking over to the vender.  
In a few moments she was walking back over to him, quilt in hand. 

“Ochako, you didn’t have to-” Izuku flailed. 

“It’s alright! They owed me a favor, so I bought it for half price! You can pay me back half of that if you really want too.” 

“Thank you so-” 

“On one condition,” she smirked, holding the quilt away from him, “I get to meet your friend!” 

“Huh?!” 

~~~~~  
_“Katsuki Todoroki!” a man screams._

_Metal clashing with metal._

_People watch, unsure of what to do._

_The enemy falls._

_“Who did that?” the blond growls._

_“What?” his manservant’s hand shakes._

_“I know magic when I see it! One of you made that happen.”_

_“Katsuki…”_

_**Fwuu-**_ _“Look out!”_ _**-thock**_

_Golden eyes._

_Purple hair._

_Shirt stained red._

“Katsuki!” Shoto yelled, sitting up in bed. He gasped, knuckles white as he gripped his bedsheets. 

~~~~~  


Shoto stopped halfway through the door, watching as Aizawa lit a small candle underneath a glass vile. Aizawa looked up at him; his long hair was tied up in a bun. 

“Sorry,” Shoto said, hand still on the door, “I can come back later.” 

“It’s fine,” he insisted, “Come in. What’s wrong?”  
Aizawa laid a comforting hand on Shoto’s arm. 

“It’s-” he bit his tongue, “-I had another _dream_.” 

“I see. Have you been taking the sleeping draught?” 

“Yes,” Shoto insisted, “It doesn’t work. I saw- it’s-”  
He struggled to find the words. 

“You know you can trust me, Shoto.” 

Shoto nodded, steeling himself.  
“I had a nightmare. This time,” his hands shook, “There was a sorcerer, I think- I only saw their eyes. And Katsuki… Katsuki got shot, by a crossbow. There was blood.” 

“It’s just a dream.” 

“Is it?” he challenged, “I dreamed that something was wrong with Katsuki’s new manservant, and that day he was replaced by a sorceress! From what Ochako told me, it sounded exactly like my nightmare. I think- it, what if it’s going to happ-” 

“It _won’t_ ,” Aizawa quickly interjected, “The mind plays tricks when it dreams. It borrows from your memories and makes a fantasy. That’s all.” 

“But the sorceress-” 

“You saw her a few days before, when she tried to kill Katsuki. The day of the dream was a coincidence.” 

“ _No_.”  
Shoto knocked Aizawa’s hand away.  
“It was so real...so vivid. I saw him die.” 

“It’s just a nightmare,” Aizawa replied quietly, “Just a dream, and nothing more. You haven’t been sleeping well, so you’re not thinking clearly.” 

“I don’t-” 

“Who’s the physician here?” Aizawa raised an eyebrow at him. 

Shoto sighed.  
“You’re right.” 

“Here,” Aizawa said, taking the glass vial off the fire and dipping it into water.  
He held it out to Shoto. “Try this. It will induce a deeper sleep, so the dreams should stop.  
“You have nothing to be scared of, Shoto. I promise.” 

“Yes, Aizawa,” Shoto bowed his head just slightly.  
He bit his lip, taking the vial.  
“Thank you.” 

Aizawa watched him him leave, a weight settling on his shoulders.  
_‘I should tell him,’_ he thought, sagging into a chair, _‘he’s stronger than I ever thought he’d be.’_

~~~~~  
Katsuki read over the papers on his desk, scowling. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a petty squabble between farmers about ‘who owns what land’. He barely resisted the urge to crumple up the paper and toss it in the fireplace.  
He crumpled the bottom corners, scowling. 

_Knock knock knock_

“Come in.” 

“Hey KatsukI!” 

“What do you want, Shitty Hair,” Katsuki huffed, dropping the paper onto his desk. He leaned back in his chair, purposefully getting his feet on top of the pages. 

“Oh come on, I’m finally out of the infirmary and all you have to say is ‘What do you want’?” 

“You’re obviously fine.” 

“Of course I am! Like I’d let myself get killed by a big bird.” 

“It knocked you out with one hit.” 

“Shut up,” Eijiro whined. 

“You’re right, collapsing on the field of battle is super manly,” Katsuki rolled his eyes. 

Kirishima sniffed, fake crying.  
“You think I’m manly?” 

“No.” 

“No take-backs!” 

“Whatever. You didn’t come here just to fucking say hi, dumbass. What do you want?” 

“Oh, right,” Eijiro rubbed the nape of his neck, “I was just wondering about Mina.” 

Katsuki tensed up; he looked away, staring out the window.  
“What about Mina,” he asked finally. 

Eijiro frowned, watching his prince carefully.  
“Did she do something wrong?”  
Katsuki shifted in his seat.  
“I can’t find her,” Eijiro answered slowly, “She wasn’t in the infirmary with me, she wasn’t in the knights quarters, and I would have heard if she died, so... I thought you would know?” 

Katsuki huffed.  
“What’s it matter? 

“I just wondered where she is.” 

“Do you have a crush on her, or what.” 

“On Mina?” he scoffed, “No way! She’s like a sister to me! We practically grew up together-” 

“You _what_.” Katsuki turned towards Eijiro so fast he almost got whiplash. He grabbed the edge of the desk to stop himself from falling. 

“...Is there something wrong?” 

Katsuki scowled. 

“Should I have told you I knew her? You know if something is wrong, you can tell me-” 

“Did you know griffins can only be killed by _magic_?” Katsuki growled, finally meeting Eijiro’s eye. 

Hiss mouth snapped shut, the color draining out of his face.  
“N-no, Sire, I didn’t. You, you killed the griffin, right?” he chuckled, “So they can be killed without-” 

“You knew.”  
Eijiro flinched.  
They locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity.  
“You fucking knew. And you didn’t tell _me_.” 

Eijiro looked down at the floor, fingers twitching. He shook in his armor, the quiet clinking filling the silence. 

“She’s gone.” 

He closed his eyes in remorse, biting back a response. 

“I let her go.” 

“You-” his eyes snapped open, “-you what?” 

“It’s because of her we survived the fight,” Katsuki shrugged, twirling a quill in his hand, “who knows what could have fucking happened if that beast didn’t die.” 

“So… you let her go.”  
Katsuki shrugged again, watching the quill spin.  
Eijiro’s face broke out into a shaky smile. 

“This conversation doesn’t leave this fucking room,” he glared. 

“Yes Sire,” Eijiro bowed, “Thank you, Sire.” 

“Don’t fucking call me that.” 

He chucked, running a hand through his hair.  
“Thanks Katsuki.”  
He watched as Katsuki picked up a paper from his desk, sighing.  
_‘You could do it,’_ Eijiro thought to himself, rubbing his thumb over his curled fingers, _‘You could tell him right now that you're breaking the law. Hey, Katsuki, my guy, my bro, my prince, my best friend who'd never admit it outloud, I should probably tell you that I have m-’_

“Do you need something else?” Katsuki asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Ah, no. I’ll just- I’m late for patrol, anyway, aha _ha_ , later!”  
He fled the room, deathly aware of Katsuki’s eyes on his back. 

~~~~~  
“Where did you say your friend lives, Izuku?” Ochako asked, following him through the castle corridors with confusion in her eyes. She shuffled the quilt in her arms. 

“He lives, ah, this way?” he smiled back at her. 

“That way,” she frowned, “Towards the dungeons.” 

“Towards the dungeons-” he nodded, “-not in them.” 

“Alright…”  
The wrinkles in her brows grew deeper at he lead her to the spiral staircase without stopping.  
“If he doesn’t live in the dungeons why are we going to the dungeons?” 

“Trust me!” Izuku smiled. He slowly walked down the staircase, holding a finger to his lips.  
Ochako quirked an eyebrow.  
“ _Durmir_ ,” he whispered, stretching his free hand out towards the guards. They slumped over, snoring. 

“Izuku!” she hissed, smaking his shoulder. 

“Trust me! They’re fine, they fall asleep on duty all the time, they don’t even notice when I make them sleep with magic. You’d think Camelot guards would be better at their jobs but-” 

Ochako tuned him out, glancing back up the stairs as he lead her deeper and deeper into the dungeons. They walked towards a gated opening; it blocked off a stone staircase leading downwards.  
“Your friend lives _under_ the castle?!” 

“Sort of?” he chuckled, “It will make sense soon, promise!”  
He grabbed a torch off the wall, practically bouncing down the steps into the darkness. 

Hesitantly, she caught up, staying in range of the torch-light. 

At the bottom of the stairs was a _huge_ cave, so big she couldn’t see where it ended. She thought it was ridiculous that anyone would choose to live in such a place. 

“Wait for it,” Izuku smiled, looking up into the sky. 

She followed his gaze. There was nothing up there.  
“Izuku if this is a joke it’s not funny-” 

“I-  
_AM_ -  
_**HERE**_ **!!** ” 

_DUUNNNNN_

Ochako shreaked, dropping the quilt and latching onto Izuku for support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some computer trouble, but i'm back now!  
> Off to Ealdor!!! you guys are going to love Will ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun! Not sure where I'm going with this, can't wait to find out.  
> If you have any questions about this au please ask! You can ask in the comments or on my [Tumblr](https://superfandompal713.tumblr.com/), if you want :)  
> 


End file.
